Black Dog on Broomstick
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: COMPLETED. Air Bud versi HP! Sirius Black bosan terus-terusan dikurung di Grimmauld Place. Sementara, di Hogwarts, Harry pusing tujuh keliling mencari Beater baru untuk tim Gryffindor. Dan dia menemukan atlet hebat ini: seekor anjing di atas sapu terbang!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter punya JKR, Quidditch punya JKR, tapi Sirius Black punya gue, hehehe… *ditampol*

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film-film **Air Bud **(film pertamanya disutradarai Charles Martin Smith). Lucu juga ngebayangin Snuffle naek sapu! Whoa! Anjing lho, anjing! Anjing main Quidditch! *histeris* *dilemparin Bludger*

**Summary**: Tahun kelima Harry. Sirius Black sedang dalam pelarian dari Azkaban dan bosan terus-terusan dikurung di Grimmauld Place. Karena posisi Beater Gryffindor kosong, Harry pusing tujuh keliling nyari Beater baru. Dan dia menemukan atlet hebat ini: seekor anjing hitam di atas sapu terbang! Woohoo! *tiup-tiup terompet*

**Beberapa perubahan**: Timeline berantakan, plot sangat tidak seperti buku *ya iyalah*... Kapten Quidditch seharusnya Angelina Johnson, tapi di sini jadi Harry. Beberapa anggota tim dirombak, soalnya gue sendiri juga nggak gitu hapal anggota-anggota baru di tahun kelima. Hehe! *ditabokin*

.

--xXx--

.

**Black Dog on Broomstick**

**Chapter I  
**

.

--xXx--

.

"_Sengsarakan dia untuk kami, Peeves."_

Kalimat itu—yang diucapkan dari mulut si jail Fred Weasley—terus menggaung di kepala murid-murid Hogwarts selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun berikutnya. Cerita pelarian si kembar Weasley yang melegenda itu menjadi topik favorit semua orang dalam waktu singkat. Para guru, murid, bahkan hantu, membicarakannya di mana-mana, dengan nada riang gembira karena peristiwa itu terjadi di bawah rezim mengerikan Dolores Umbridge, si Asisten Senior Menteri yang diktator.

Namun di tengah-tengah tawa bahagia penghuni Hogwarts itu, ternyata ada juga yang malah jadi bingung setengah mati gara-gara kepergian Fred dan George Weasley. Tentu saja orang itu Harry Potter, (mantan) kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Mau tidak mau dia merasa cemas. Bagaimana tidak, si kembar Weasley bisa dibilang Beater terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya. Seperti kata Oliver Wood, mereka berdua sendiri sudah seperti 'sepasang Bludger manusia'. Dengan perginya mereka, tim Gryffindor terpaksa harus mencari anggota baru untuk menggantikan posisi dua Beater di tim.

_Dua_ Beater... bagaimana mereka bisa menemukannya dalam waktu seminggu? Sementara minggu depan ada pertandingan lagi, melawan Ravenclaw... Bagaimanapun, Harry tetap mencemaskan Quidditch, walaupun haknya untuk bermain mewakili asramanya sekarang dicabut oleh Umbridge hanya gara-gara dia meninju perut Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," terdengar suara Profesor McGonagall, pada suatu pagi di Aula Besar.

Harry, yang sedang melamun di atas daging asapnya, menoleh agak kaget.

"Ya, Profesor?"

Profesor McGonagall menatapnya dengan tatapan tegas yang biasa, namun disertai senyuman samar. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan—Profesor Umbridge, Kepala Sekolah kita," katanya dengan tekanan sebal pada nama yang baru saja disebutkannya, "dan berterimakasihlah, Potter, karena Firebolt-mu sudah bisa lepas dari rantainya di kantor Kepala dan sudah bisa digunakan lagi di lapangan Quidditch."

"Apa—Harry boleh main lagi?" seru Ron agak tersedak.

"Tepat sekali, Weasley. Dan ingatlah, Potter, tolong jangan cari-cari masalah lagi dengan—Profesor Umbridge," lagi-lagi nada sebal yang sama, "aku sudah mengupayakan semua yang aku bisa untuk menempatkanmu kembali di dalam tim."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Profesor!" seru Harry antusias. Dia sudah boleh main lagi... Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Wow, Harry!" kata Hermione begitu Profesor McGonagall berlalu.

"Si Umbridge diapakan ya, olehnya?" Ron mengawasi Profesor McGonagall kembali ke Meja Tinggi. "Taruhan, dia pasti meng-Confundus-nya."

Hermione mendengus. "Mana mungkin."

"Semua orang benci Umbridge, kan?" Ron masih ngotot. "Aku sih tidak keberatan mengutuknya jadi sapi—kalau aku menguasai sihirnya."

"Harry! Harry!"

Tiba-tiba di sekitar mereka sudah penuh anggota-anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

"Kudengar kau dibebaskan Umbridge?" tanya Angelina antusias.

"Yeah," Harry tersenyum. "Apakah aku diperbolehkan kembali dalam tim?"

Ginny membelalak ngeri. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Tentu saja kau akan kembali jadi Seeker!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Kapten," Alicia dan Katie menepuk-nepuk bahu Harry.

"Baik, kalau begitu..." Harry bangkit berdiri, masih tersenyum, "aku menjadwalkan latihan Quidditch. Besok sore pukul lima. Jangan sampai ada yang telat."

.

--xXx--

.

"Ada apa lagi, Harry? Kau sudah meminta Profesor Snape mengajarimu Occlumency lagi?"

Harry menghela napas. "Belum. Dan aku tidak berniat memintanya."

Lupin duduk bersila di depan perapian dan menatapnya dengan cemas. "Kenapa? Kau masih memikirkan kenangan di Pensieve itu?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Harry jujur, balas menatap Lupin dengan kepala hangat di dalam perapian. "Aku hanya... sedang ingin bicara dengan kalian saja. Pasti tidak enak kan, Remus, terpaksa mengurung diri di rumah ini karena sedang ada perburuan manusia serigala di luar sana."

"Tidak apa-apa," Lupin tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula, aku tidak sendirian..."

"Harry!" terdengar suara agak cemas dari seberang ruangan, ada yang baru saja membuka pintu. "Ada apa? Kau ditindas lagi oleh si rambut berminyak keparat itu?"

"Jangan bicara begitu, Sirius," Lupin menyeringai ke arah laki-laki yang baru duduk di kursi tegak itu. "Severus sebenarnya baik sekali..."

Sirius mendengus dan menoleh kepada Harry. "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di sini saja, Harry? Taruhan, duduk di perapian begitu pasti menyakitkan."

"Tidak bisa," jawab Harry, berhati-hati agar tidak ada abu yang masuk ke mulutnya selagi kepalanya bergerak-gerak di Grimmauld Place, sementara sisa tubuhnya masih di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. "Terlalu berbahaya. Umbridge masih mengawasi perapian. Arthur Weasley bilang dia bisa menyabotase jaringan Floo, namun hanya tiap tengah malam..."

"Hogwarts dulu sepertinya jauh lebih keren daripada sekarang," Sirius mendesah dan menjungkirkan kursinya, menatap langit-langit. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa bertahan hidup di penjara gila itu?"

"_Kau_ sendiri, bagaimana kau bertahan di Azkaban, kalau begitu?"

Sirius nyengir kepada Lupin. "Dengan tekad yang kuat. Dan sedikit keberuntungan."

"Bagaimana Quidditch?" Lupin bertanya kepada Harry. "Terbangmu masih sebagus James, kan?" dia menambahkan dengan senyum kecil.

Harry menghela napas. "Oke-oke saja, tapi kami sedang kekurangan Beater untuk bertanding minggu depan."

Sirius membelalak. "Seminggu lagi dan kalian tidak punya Beater?"

"Punya, tapi cuma satu..."

"Tidak mungkin menangani dua Bludger sendirian, Harry. Dan siapa Beater-nya?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Kursi Sirius yang terjungkit terjatuh di dua kaki depannya dengan bunyi _brak_ keras.

"_Perempuan_ pula? Harry, kau sudah mencoba menyeleksi anggota baru?"

"Sudah, sejak beberapa minggu lalu," kata Harry frustrasi, "tapi tidak ada calon yang oke."

Sirius mendesah dan menyeringai ke arah Lupin. "Aku merindukan Quidditch. Dan Cometku. Dan tongkat pemukulku..."

"Sekalian merindukan Bludger?" Lupin nyengir.

"Ingin sekali rasanya bisa terbang lagi," Sirius kembali menjungkitkan kursinya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Nah, kau bisa mengambil posisi Beater di tim Harry, kalau begitu," kata Lupin asal saja sambil berdiri. "Sudah jam 1 malam, Tonks bilang dia akan datang melapor, aku harus ke depan..."

"Kurasa aku juga harus pergi," kata Harry lelah, tersenyum kepada walinya yang sedang berdiri. "Selamat malam semuanya."

"Malam," sahut Sirius, lalu mengedipkan mata. "Dan sampai jumpa besok, Harry."

"Apa—besok? Memangnya kenapa besok?"

Tapi Sirius hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia dan menyusul Lupin meninggalkan ruangan.

.

--xXx—

.

"Oke, jadi ini susunan sementara dalam tim Gryffindor," Harry berdiri menghadap rekan-rekan setimnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam gagang Firebolt. Di kakinya ada kotak berisi bola-bola. Mereka sedang berada di lapangan Quidditch.

"Ron Weasley, Keeper."

Ron mengacungkan jempol dan naik ke sapunya, tanpa basa-basi langsung terbang menuju tiang gawang.

"Angelina Johnson, Chaser. Alicia Spinnet, Chaser. Katie Bell, Chaser."

"Oke, Kapten."

Tiga gadis kelas tujuh itu juga menjejakkan kaki dan membentuk formasi seperti anak panah di angkasa.

"Ginny Weasley, Beater."

Ginny mencengkeram tongkat pemukulnya sambil terbang ke angkasa dan mengambil posisi di belakang Alicia.

Mereka sedang berlatih taktik baru yang dirancang Ginny tadi pagi. Cewek Weasley satu itu memang kelihatannya sangat berbakat berstrategi. Harry, sebagai kapten, sudah menjelaskan panjang-lebar mengenai taktik itu kepada rekan-rekan setimnya, dan sekaranglah saatnya melihat apakah mereka semua mengerti atau tidak.

Harry melepas dua Bludger dengan hati tidak tenang. Dia tahu persis berapa jumlah anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang memegang tongkat pemukul. Dan dia tahu persis dua Bludger akan sangat merepotkan... Tapi Ginny sendiri yang bilang dia akan bisa bermain sebagai dua orang Beater sekaligus, jika benar-benar tidak ada kandidat bagus untuk menjadi pasangannya melawan Ravenclaw nanti. Harry membungkuk ke kotak untuk meraih Quaffle, lalu, sambil meniup peluit keras-keras, dilemparnya bola merah itu ke udara. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah Bludger mendesing keras ke langit.

Harry segera menyusulnya sambil menggumamkan, "Harry Potter, Seeker."

Latihan itu mulai terlihat seperti pertandingan Quidditch sungguhan. Ron tampak agak kurang percaya diri seperti biasa, namun permainannya oke. Setidaknya tidak ada Quaffle yang masuk. Harry bisa melihat Ginny berdesing kesana-kemari, memukul Bludger sejauh yang dia bisa.

Dalam beberapa menit saja Harry sudah bisa melihat kinerja timnya. Benar kata Sirius, pikir Harry. Ginny sudah pasti akan kewalahan. Bodoh sekali jika dia membiarkan cewek itu bermain sendiri sebagai Beater. Memang tidak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan anggota tim harus lengkap tujuh orang, namun lebih baik main tanpa satu Chaser daripada satu Beater, kan?

Maka belum lagi jalan sepuluh menit, Harry meniup peluitnya lagi dan bicara kepada teman-teman timnya.

"Aku terpaksa harus melakukan perubahan posisi," katanya serius. "Ginny, jangan berbohong lagi—akui saja kalau kau kelelahan."

Ginny, yang wajahnya merah karena panas dan capek, hanya menjawab dengan hembusan napas berat.

"Kurasa kita perlu memindahkan satu Chaser untuk mengambil tempat sebagai pasangan Ginny."

Mendengar itu, Angelina, Alicia dan Katie langsung saling pandang.

"Aku tidak bisa main sambil memegang pemukul, kau tahu itu, Harry," kata Alicia langsung.

"Masa tidak bisa?" tanya Harry tak yakin.

"Aku bisa memegang pemukul, tapi tidak cukup tepat membidik serangan _sambil_ memukul," ujar Angelina. "Maaf, Harry, tapi kalau kau meletakkanku di posisi Beater, sama saja aku tidak ikut main, kan?"

"Tidak satu pun di antara kami bertiga yang akan bisa berperan jadi Chaser dan Beater sekaligus, seperti Ginny," tambah Katie sambil tersenyum prihatin.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" kata Harry frustrasi. "Kita terpaksa mengetes beberapa orang lagi besok, kalau begitu. Dan kuberitahu kalian: aku tidak bisa menjamin akan ada bintang lapangan yang muncul. Kita sudah melihat kemampuan anak-anak baru itu beberapa minggu lalu. Tidak mungkin mereka tiba-tiba jadi jago terbang dalam waktu singkat."

Para anggota tim Gryffindor lainnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan sambil menyeringai.

.

--xXx—

.

Wuuush.

Angin malam menerpa wajah Harry yang kedinginan. Jubah merah Quidditch-nya berkibar-kibar tanpa lelah sementara dia memacu Firebolt hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ketiga belas itu mengelilingi tiang-tiang gol. Kedua kakinya sudah lelah mengapit gagang sapu, tapi dia merasa tidak sanggup kembali ke kastil untuk mengumumkan lagi bahwa tim Gryffindor butuh tambahan anggota. Tidak setelah dia menolak anak-anak kelas dua sampai empat itu untuk bergabung.

Dari sudut matanya, Harry masih bisa melihat Ron duduk di tribun, bersandar, sudah setengah tertidur. Dia jadi merasa agak bersalah karena membuat Ron ikut-ikutan tidak makan malam sepertinya. Sekali lagi Harry melempar bola golf ke udara dan terbang mengejarnya, lalu menangkapnya dengan gesit, kemudian mengelilingi lapangan sekali lagi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendarat.

Harry sedang melepas pengaman siku dan lututnya ketika ada suara dari dalam kegelapan mengagetkannya.

"Terbangmu keren sekali, Harry."

Secara refleks Harry mencabut tongkatnya. "Siapa itu?"

Terdengar suara seperti salak anjing dari semak-semak, dan seketika Harry mengenalinya. Dua detik kemudian, sosok yang bersembunyi itu muncul sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sirius!" kata Harry. "Bagaimana—bagaimana...?"

Sirius Black tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak tahu, Harry? Tonks ke sini malam ini untuk menemui Dumbledore, jadi aku _menebenginya_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku datang sebagai anjing peliharaannya yang ramah dan ceria," jelas Sirius tak sabar. "Nah, kau sudah lelah terbang, kan? Boleh… kupinjam sapumu sebentar?"

"Harry, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" terdengar suara Ron dari tempat duduk di atas mereka.

"Ron, ini Sirius!" Harry memberitahunya.

"Sirius?" kepala Ron muncul dari sisi tribun yang rendah. "Demi celana Merlin, ngapain kau di sini?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah sekali berkeliaran di dalam rumah bau itu," ujar Sirius dengan nada menantang. "Aku yakin aku masih punya hak untuk naik sapu, bahkan setelah statusku sekarang adalah narapidana. Izinkan aku menggunakan Firebolt-mu, Harry... hanya sekali ini saja. Kumohon?"

Sirius tampak begitu memelas sehingga Harry jadi tidak sampai hati melihatnya.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hatilah, Sirius. Meskipun sudah gelap, bisa saja Madam Hooch tiba-tiba muncul untuk mengambil kotak bola ini."

Sirius mengacungkan jempol dan tanpa basa-basi menyambar sapu yang disodorkan Harry.

"Apa dia gila?" tanya Ron ketika Harry naik ke tribun untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. "Si Sirius itu selalu di luar dugaan, kan?"

Harry hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, memang begitulah Sirius Black, walinya sekaligus sahabat karib ayahnya. Dia selalu cuek dan egois, suka menantang bahaya, namun baik hati dan setia kawan... Harry selalu menganggap Sirius sebagai representasi James Potter, dan tidak pernah kecewa akan anggapan itu.

"Wow..." Ron bergumam sementara matanya mengikuti arah terbang Sirius.

"Dia sangat berbakat ya," komentar Harry, sementara Sirius membawa Firebolt itu meluncur tinggi dan tinggi sekali, sampai bayangannya tampak berlatarbelakang langit berbintang. Lalu dia menukik tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar saat dia hampir mencapai tanah, dan mengangkat ujung sapunya di saat-saat sebelum membentur tanah. Sirius ternyata jago melakukan gerakan Wronski-Feint, padahal itu seharusnya merupakan keahlian Seeker saja.

Lalu Sirius berhenti saat terbang di dekat tempat duduk Harry dan Ron.

"Aku ingin mencoba hal yang sejak dulu membuatku penasaran," dia memberitahu dari atas sapu. "Tenang saja, Harry, kalau Firebolt-mu kenapa-napa, aku janji akan memperbaikinya."

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Harry agak cemas. "Jangan aneh-aneh, Sirius."

"Duduk diam saja di tempatmu, oke?"

Dan dia meluncur lagi di sepanjang garis lapangan. Harry harus menyipitkan mata untuk bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Sirius, karena malam gelap sekali—namun kemudian tarikan napas tajam keluar dari mulutnya.

Jauh di ujung lapangan, sosok yang sedang terbang itu tampak sedang berubah wujud. Sementara Firebolt berdesing di udara, pengendaranya bertransformasi menjadi seekor anjing besar hitam laksana beruang yang gagah perkasa. Proses itu makan waktu beberapa detik saja, namun cukup untuk membuat Ron dan Harry berdiri saking kagumnya.

Itu merupakan pengalaman paling janggal yang pernah dirasakan Harry, melihat sosok berkaki empat mengendarai sapu dengan lincahnya. Sirius bahkan tidak terlihat canggung, dua kaki belakangnya mengapit gagang sapu seperti manusia dan kaki depannya diletakkan di ujung gagang. Dia mengarahkan sapunya seperti penerbang andal, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Luar biasa!

Si anjing menggonggong sekali ke arah cahaya bulan sabit, dan dua penontonnya kini bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat sekali, Sirius!" seru Harry.

"Dia betul-betul gila!" timpal Ron sambil tertawa. "Bayangkan aku menjaga gawang dalam wujud anjing. Sekalian saja menangkap Quaffle dengan mulut!"

Ron masih tertawa-tawa sambil meninju udara, tapi Harry terdiam.

Benar juga, pikirnya. Benar juga!

"Benar juga!" dia menyuarakannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" kata Ron bingung.

Harry belum menjawab; Sirius sudah meluncur turun ke tanah berpasir. Harry segera menuruni tangga dengan bersemangat.

"Sirius, kau ingin main Quidditch lagi, kan?"

Sirius, yang sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, menatap Harry tajam. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Harry memegang lengan Sirius dengan antusias. "Kau _bisa_ main lagi. Ya!"

"Harry, kau bicara apa?" tanya Ron, yang sedang membelalak kepadanya seolah dia sudah gila.

"Sirius akan jadi pasangan Ginny di lapangan nanti," jelas Harry, matanya berkilat-kilat. "Dia harus main lagi... sebagai Padfoot!"

.

--xXx—

.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Hermione dengan ngeri.

"Ya, mungkin saja!" bantah Harry. "Aku sudah hapal isi buku _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_, Hermione, dan tak satupun peraturan melarang binatang bermain Quidditch!"

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sudah kosong, karena sudah lewat jauh malam, tapi ketiga sahabat itu masih mengobrol dengan serius mengenai ide Harry barusan.

"Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan seluruh sekolah? Apa yang akan dikatakan anak-anak Slytherin? Dan ada _Umbridge_, Harry! Dia akan mengarang apa saja untuk memberhentikanmu main lagi untuk selamanya!"

"Dia tidak akan bisa menyalahkanku, tidak boleh," kata Harry sambil mengepalkan tinju. "Umbridge tidak _tahu_ apa-apa soal Quidditch."

"Ron, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya oke juga," Ron mengangkat bahu. "Sirius akan jadi anjing pertama dalam sejarah yang memukul Bludger."

Hermione menatap kedua temannya tidak percaya. "Astaga, Harry, aku bukannya tidak setuju atau bagaimana, tapi tidakkah kau memikirkan risikonya? Sirius bisa tertangkap lagi!"

"Dia sudah setuju untuk tidak berubah wujud jadi manusia selama berada di lingkungan Hogwarts, Hermione, dan kurasa itu cukup."

"Orde pasti tidak akan setuju," Hermione masih ngotot.

"Anehnya, hanya Moody yang tidak setuju," jelas Ron. "Kami tadi bicara dengan Tonks. Dia sepertinya malah senang sekali waktu mendengar Sirius akan main."

Hermione menarik napas, tampaknya ingin bicara lagi, namun tidak jadi. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah.

"_Well_... Baiklah," katanya kemudian. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Ini yang akan kita lakukan."

Harry lalu mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik kepada udara kosong. "Dobby?"

Terdengar bunyi _pop_ pelan dan si peri-rumah muncul, dengan segala atributnya yang kocak itu.

"Dobby sudah datang, Harry Potter, Sir," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat, agak kesusahan karena tangannya memeluk setumpuk kain merah. "Dan Dobby sudah membawa barang-barang yang Harry Potter perlukan."

Hermione membelalak, sementara Ron berkomentar, "Wah, kita akan menjahit, nih?"

Harry tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya sambil menerima tumpukan kain yang disodorkan Dobby, dan memilah jarum serta benang di antara tumpukan itu.

"Tentu. Kurasa tidak ada toko di mana pun yang menjual jubah seukuran anjing, kan?"

.

--xXx--

.

**To be continued**

**A/N**: Akhirnya jadi juga ini chapter 1! Sebenernya buku _Quidditch through the Ages_ gue nyelip entah di mana, jadi gue juga nggak tahu sebenernya di situ ada keterangan soal binatang main Quidditch apa nggak. Hehehe. Ide gue emang geblek-geblek semuanya. Tiba-tiba kepikiran Air Bud! *ketauan lebih sering ngayal daripada belajar*

Ada yang mau mereview buat chapter pertama? Please? *puppy eyes no jutsu* XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Disclaimer-nya dari chapter 1 aja ya... *ga penting* Makasih buat yang udah pada ngereview chap 1. Hehehe! Buat **Piper**, Harry jadian ama Ginny? Wah, maaf, tapi saya nggak menekankan unsur romance di fict ini, ceritanya murni fantasi, jadi... *ngeles* Paling hanya digambarin kedekatan pertemananlah. Hehehe... *ngacir sebelum dilempar botol bekas*

.

--xXx—

.

**Black Dog on Broomstick**

**Chapter II**

.

--xXx—

.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang datang?" tanya Angelina sambil menatap kastil di kejauhan dari tengah lapangan Quidditch.

Alicia dan Katie juga memandang berkeliling. "Bukankah kita akan menyeleksi Beater baru hari ini? Apa kau sudah menyampaikan pengumumannya, Harry?"

Harry, yang tadinya berdiri membelakangi ketiga Chaser itu, berbalik sambil tersenyum misterius. "Kita tidak perlu mengadakan seleksi lagi. Aku sudah menemukan Beater untuk kita."

"Benarkah?" seru Ginny, yang mengayun-ayunkan pemukulnya. "Siapa?"

"Kalian akan lihat sebentar lagi..."

Anggota-anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor minus Ron berdiri di atas lapangan pasir, saling pandang, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Selewat beberapa menit, Harry menunjuk ke arah gerakan di kejauhan.

"Itu mereka!"

Dan mereka berenam menyaksikan Ron, yang mengenakan seragam merahnya, bersama Hermione, sedang menuruni undakan di depan kastil sambil memegangi tali yang mengikat leher seekor anjing hitam. Mereka berdua menenteng sapu terbang.

"Itu anjing siapa? Mana anggota baru yang kaubicarakan?" tanya Angelina bingung.

"Apa maksudmu _Hermione_ yang akan jadi Beater?" tanya Ginny tak percaya.

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan..."

Hermione dan Ron sudah tiba di lapangan. Keduanya tersenyum penuh semangat saat menghadapi ekspresi anggota tim lainnya yang agak suram. Harry berbalik menghadapi timnya lalu berkata, "Teman-teman, perkenalkan, Beater baru kita, Padfoot!"

Semua terdiam, melongo. Setiap pasang mata melotot ke arah anjing hitam yang dipegangi Ron. Anjing itu tampak ganjil karena dia mengenakan seragam merah Gryffindor di tubuhnya, seragam yang dikerjakan sendiri oleh Harry, Ron dan Hermione dibantu Dobby. Si anjing menggonggong sekali seolah menyampaikan salam.

Selama beberapa detik tak ada yang sanggup bicara. Lalu Katie memecah kesunyian dengan suara parau.

"Kau tak bermaksud... anjing ini...?"

"Dia akan jadi Beater kita."

"A-apa?"

"Harry cuma bercanda, iya kan, Harry?" sergah Ginny, ekspresinya luar biasa ngeri. "Anjing tak bisa main Quidditch, kita tahu itu."

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa?" Harry mengangkat bahu. "Binatang _boleh_ main. Tak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan Quidditch hanya dimainkan manusia."

"Tapi... tapi..." Angelina tampak _shock_ berat.

"Kalian boleh menganggapku sinting," kata Harry kemudian, "tapi kalian pasti akan setuju dia masuk tim kita. Kalian belum melihat bakat anjing ini."

"Jadi..." kata Alicia lambat-lambat, "anjing ini juga punya sapu?"

Hermione menjawabnya dengan mengangkat Comet Dua Enam Puluh di tangannya. Itu adalah sapu milik Tonks, yang kebetulan bermerek sama dengan sapu Sirius semasa sekolah dulu, meski serinya lebih baru. Usaha mereka untuk meminjam sapu lumayan sulit, namun setelah adu mulut dengan Mrs Weasley, akhirnya Ron berhasil memperoleh sapu itu untuk dipakai Sirius.

"Dan dia akan jadi Beater, kan?" tanya Ginny, wajahnya masih terlihat sangsi. "Bagaimana dia akan memegang pemukulnya?"

"Tenang saja, kami—maksudku Hermione—sudah memikirkannya," jawab Ron. "Kalian tahu Quaffle Pennifold*? Yang diberi Mantra Genggam untuk memudahkan Chaser? Nah, pemukul Padfoot sekaligus telapak tangannya sudah diperlengkapi Mantra Genggam yang diperluas. Dia akan bisa mengayunkannya tanpa kesulitan."

"Sudah jelas, kan?" timpal Harry sambil mempersilakan Sirius naik ke sapunya. "Sekarang kita akan menyaksikan dia terbang. Seseorang tolong lepaskan kedua Bludger-nya."

.

--xXx—

.

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang kembali di pertandingan Kejuaraan Quidditch Antar-Asrama Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts! Pada hari ini kita akan menyaksikan tim elang Ravenclaw bermain melawan Gryffindor sang singa!"

Sorak-sorai penonton mengangkasa, meningkahi sambutan Lee Jordan yang bertindak sebagai komentator seperti biasa. Lautan merah dan biru memenuhi stadion. Seluruh sekolah ada di sana, bersama para guru, dan juga Inkuisitor Agung Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. Anak-anak Gryffindor masih merahasiakan keberadaan Padfoot si anjing dalam tim, dan berencana akan menjadikan hal ini kejutan besar buat seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"Pertandingan akan segera dimulai! Ya, kita sedang menyaksikan tim Ravenclaw beserta Kapten Davies memasuki lapangan..."

Lee menyebutkan satu per satu anggota tim Ravenclaw, yang berseragam biru dan terbang di udara bersama riuh-rendah sorakan anak-anak penghuni asrama mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu tampak kilatan-kilatan dari tempat duduk Gryffindor, yang tak lain tak bukan dihasilkan oleh Colin Creevey, anak kelas empat yang hobi memotret segala situasi yang dijumpainya. Tampak Hagrid duduk di antara anak-anak Gryffindor, memakai topi merah dan tampak luar biasa besar di sebelah Hermione.

"Dan sambutlah... tim Gryffindor!" seru Lee, suaranya lebih bersemangat karena dia sendiri anak Gryffindor. "Mari kita lihat, ya, Kapten Potter yang pertama memasuki lapangan, disusul Weasley pria si Keeper, Weasley wanita si Beater... Dua nama Weasley ini mengingatkan saya pada mantan sepasang Beater kita yang ajaib, si kembar Fred dan George, yang terpaksa harus meninggalkan sekolah ini karena dengan gagah berani melawan rezim-rezim..."

"Jordan!" tegur Profesor McGonagall pelan, lebih terlihat cemas daripada marah. "Jangan bicara hal-hal yang menyinggung Umbridge."

"Oh yeah, maaf, Profesor... Johnson, Spinnet, dan Bell masih menjabat sebagai Chaser tetap... Dan dilanjutkan dengan... Err... Siapa itu?"

Tiba-tiba keheningan mutlak melanda stadion raksasa itu. Enam anggota tim sudah meluncur masuk ke lapangan, lalu di belakang Katie Bell, sosok yang luar biasa ganjil terbang memasuki area pertandingan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sirius Black alias Padfoot, si anjing hitam yang kaki depannya yang tidak sebanding dengan pemukulnya. Dia duduk di atas sapu dengan santai seolah-olah biasa bagi anjing mengendarai sapu manusia. Dia berputar pada setengah lingkaran lapangan dan bergabung dengan Ginny membentuk formasi menyerang yang biasa, dan seperti ada yang mematikan volume, tak satu pun orang membuat suara.

Seluruh Hogwarts _shock_ berat.

"Er..." suara Lee yang tercengang dan superbingung bergaung memecah kesunyian itu. "Saya baru menerima daftar nama anggota yang terbaru. Perkenalkan, Padfoot, Beater baru Gryffindor!"

Dan seperti ada yang tiba-tiba membesarkan volume lagi, mendadak gemuruh terdengar lagi di sepanjang tribun. Anak-anak Gryffindor bersorak-sorai menyemangati Padfoot, sementara yang lainnya bertukar pandang bertanya-tanya sambil berseru-seru tidak setuju. Draco Malfoy malah jelas-jelas berkata, "Anjing?" ditingkahi makian-makian para penghuni Slytherin.

Tribun para guru lebih tenang dan sepi; mereka hanya menanggapi kejadian ini dengan berbisik-bisik dengan kening berkerut. Umbridge tampak sedang bicara serius ke Profesor McGonagall. Profesor Flitwick malah sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Profesor Sprout, sepertinya menganggap seragam Quidditch yang dipakai si anjing sebagai sesuatu yang amat lucu. Snape tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, bahkan tidak bergerak; dia hanya duduk diam dengan ekspresi membeku yang tak bisa ditebak, mata hitamnya mengawasi Sirius ke mana pun dia terbang.

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini," gumam Hermione, mengawasi sekumpulan anak Ravenclaw yang mulai melempari tim Gryffindor dengan suvenir Snitch mainan.

Lee masih tampak bingung, namun dia sudah mendengar peluit yang dibunyikan Madam Hooch di kejauhan.

"Eh, baiklah... Saatnya pertandingan DIMULAI!"

Tiga belas manusia dan seekor anjing langsung melesat di angkasa, menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Dalam sekejap Alicia sudah merebut Quaffle dan terbang lurus ke gawang Ravenclaw. Harry terbang menyingkir dari jalan si Chaser, merasa susah berkonsentrasi, karena dia ingin mencari Snitch sekaligus mengawasi Sirius bermain.

Lee sudah mulai kembali menguasai mikrofon.

"Dan Spinnet meluncur langsung ke gawang, dipepet oleh Davies—AWAS—dia nyaris menabrak Chang... Spinnet ke Bell, kembali ke Spinnet, menghindari Davies dan Bradley dan Davies lagi—ke Johnson, Johnson memegang bola—ooooh, tidak..."

Angelina berjungkir-balik di sapunya dan menjatuhkan Quaffle-nya, yang langsung disambar oleh Roger Davies si Kapten. Sebuah Bludger baru saja dipukul telak menghantam lengannya. Harry terbang memutar, menyipitkan mata ke arah Cho Chang, yang sepertinya belum melihat Snitch juga... Tinggi di atas tiang gawang, Ron duduk mematung di sapunya, matanya tepat ke arah Quaffle yang dikepit Davies...

"Kapten Davies dari Ravenclaw meluncur cepat menuju gawang Gryffindor! Menghindari Spinnet, menghindari Potter—Ginny Weasley si Beater membidik—lolos—jalan Davies tanpa hambatan..."

Harry memejamkan mata dengan ngeri.

"Davies memasuki Area Cetak Skor—dia menembak—dan—dan—MELESET! Ah, Kapten Davies terlihat kesakitan—ya, dia baru saja terkena serangan Bludger oleh Beater Padfoot dari Gryffindor!"

Tribun Gryffindor langsung heboh. Si anjing hitam baru saja melakukan pukulan pertamanya dan menggagalkan gol Ravenclaw. Ginny bertos dengan kaki si anjing di tengah seruan gegap-gempita, sementara Harry, bernapas lega, meluncur tinggi ke angkasa sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya dia sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan memasukkan wali tersayangnya ke dalam tim ini...

"…Ronald Weasley mengembalikan bola ke Bell—Bell ke Spinnet—Spinnet melewati Davies lagi—melewati Chambers—meluncur ke kanan, membidik… AYO, ALICIA! Kau pasti bisa membuat Gryffindor menang—maaf, Profesor, maksud saya—Spinnet menembus formasi Ravenclaw, menghindari kedua Beater—menukik—GOL UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Sekali lagi para penonton Gryffindor bersorak-sorai.

"Sepuluh-nol untuk Gryffindor... Kedua Seeker masih tampak tenang, sementara kita tadi sudah menyaksikan performa pendatang baru kita, si anjing hitam Padfoot, yang sudah membuktikan bahwa dia bisa bermain bagus—Quaffle kembali di tangan Spinnet, dia terbang ke arah kiri—TUNGGU, apa yang sedang dilakukan Chang?"

Para penonton menahan napas. Ada sinar emas berkelip di dekat gawang Gryffindor. Cho tampak sangat antusias, dia hanya sepuluh meter dari Snitch itu, sementara Harry masih di ujung lain lapangan. Harry menggas Firebolt-nya—percuma, tidak mungkin terkejar...

"Ooooohh..." tiba-tiba penonton menekap mulut.

"OUCH! Pasti sakit sekali, Chang! Bludger dari Padfoot baru saja menghantam rahangnya—yak, si Seeker sekarang terbang memutar…"

Harry mengerem sapunya di dekat Ron, merasa lega, tapi Snitch-nya sudah lenyap lagi. Dia mengacungkan ibu jari pada Sirius di kejauhan, yang mengibaskan ekornya dengan riang dan meluncur ke arah lain. Tampaknya dia begitu menikmati pertandingan ini. Harry mengerti perasaannya. Pastilah sangat membosankan tinggal di Grimmauld Place, sehingga dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk kembali ke lapangan Quidditch, dalam wujud non-manusia sekalipun!

Menit demi menit berlalu, skor Gryffindor-Ravenclaw imbang. Tampaknya kehadiran Padfoot menjadi suntikan semangat baru baik bagi tim Gryffindor maupun pendukungnya. Bahkan Ron, yang selama ini terus-terusan mengalami krisis pede, tampak bermain dengan gemilang hari ini. Penonton bersuit-suit lebih heboh dari biasanya, mendadak Colin Creevey memotret dengan frekuensi lebih banyak, terutama ke arah Padfoot, yang berkali-kali mengayunkan pemukulnya dan menjatuhkan nyaris seluruh anggota tim Ravenclaw.

Dia berkelebat ke sana kemari, bergerak lebih lincah dari siapapun juga, menyelip di mana-mana, memukul Bludger-Bludger dari arah tak terduga. Bukan hanya itu, sejauh ini tak satu pun Bludger yang meleset atau menghantam teman sendiri. Ini prestasi yang layak dicatat, karena Beater terbaik Gryffindor sebelum ini, si kembar Weasley pun, masih sering melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Dan dengan tenaga seekor anjing seukuran beruang, tak ada yang meragukan kekuatan pukulan Padfoot.

"Yak—seratus tiga puluh-seratus sepuluh untuk Gryffindor sekarang! Hebat sekali, Johnson, kau memang Chaser paling—maksud saya, Bradley memegang bola... kedua Beater Ravenclaw tampak kelelahan—kelihatannya tim Gryffindor sudah menemukan kekuatan mereka pada Padfoot si anjing, yang tampaknya belum lelah sedikitpun! Sebagai komentator saya mengucapkan salut untuk Kapten Potter..."

Tapi si Kapten Gryffindor tidak mendengarkan. Harry baru saja melihatnya—akhirnya—kilatan emas di dekat tribun anak-anak Slytherin. Mengabaikan dengungan menyebalkan Draco dan gengnya, dia memacu sapunya sampai angin yang menampar wajahnya terasa menyakitkan dan matanya berair...

"Awas, Potter—kelihatannya Chang akan menabrak—yak, dia berkelit... Sungguh gerakan yang menegangkan! Seeker Chang menjajari Potter, mereka sudah nyaris di luar garis batas lapangan... Kapten Potter menukik dan—AWAS-ADA-BLUDGER, HARRY!"

Harry menoleh pada saat yang tepat: sebuah bola hitam berat sedang meluncur tajam ke arah wajahnya. Dia tidak akan sempat mengelak, tak mungkin... Secara refleks dia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan, berusaha mencegah si Bludger membutakan sebelah matanya...

DUG.

"Whooaa..." para penonton menganga di tempat duduk mereka.

"Oho!" seru Lee dramatis. "Ini peristiwa yang amat langka! Sungguh jarang kita lihat yang seperti ini—Padfoot lagi-lagi telah menyelamatkan kaptennya dengan cara menghantam Bludger dengan Bludger lain! Sungguh fantastis dan—HARRY, KENAPA KAU BENGONG SAJA?"

"Astaga!" seru Harry, masih setengah _shock_ gara-gara Bludger tadi jaraknya hanya lima senti dari hidungnya. Dia mendongak dan melihat Cho sudah meluncur seperti roket.

"Quaffle sudah kembali di tangan Davies—maksud saya Bradley, dia terbang dan diblokir oleh Ronald Weasley, yang melemparnya kembali ke Johnson, direbut oleh Bradley lagi, direbut Spinnet, direbut Davies—Davies menjatuhkan Quaffle—_apa itu di atas sana_? Oh, Kapten Potter berdesing di sebelah Chang, mereka hampir tabrakan—hati-hati, teman—OH! Sapu Chang terbang keluar jalur—Potter terbang turun dan—DIA MENANGKAP SNITCH-NYA! Lihat, Harry Potter sudah mendapatkan Golden Snitch! Dua ratus delapan puluh-seratus sepuluh untuk kemenangan Gryffindor!"

.

--xXx—

.

"Hebat sekali, Harry!"

"Kerja bagus, Padfoot!"

"Harry, kau keberatan tidak kalau aku minta cap jari kaki anjingmu? Dia keren sekali..."

"Padfoot! Jilatilah wajahku, sekali saja..."

"...dia bisa main untuk tim nasional Inggris, Harry!"

Anak-anak Gryffindor masih berkumpul di lapangan Quidditch untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka yang gemilang atas Ravenclaw. Semua orang ribut sekali, mengocehkan kehebatan anggota baru mereka yang unik. Bukan hanya Harry yang kebagian pelukan, tapi Sirius sendiri juga tengah ditepuk-tepuk kepalanya oleh puluhan orang. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengibaskan ekor dengan gembira, tampaknya menikmati sambutan meriah ini.

"Jadi... kau memutuskan untuk memakai anjing ini sebagai tameng Bludger-mu, Potter."

"Profesor Snape—"

Severus Snape sudah turun ke lapangan dan berdiri menatap Harry dengan tajam, menunduk sehingga rambut hitamnya terjatuh membingkai wajahnya yang dingin. Harry melangkah keluar dari kerumunan.

Snape merendahkan suaranya sehingga hanya bisa didengar Harry. "Seperti biasa, Potter... Gegabah. Sembrono. Kau akan berakhir seperti ayahmu yang juga gegabah, Potter…"

Harry melotot kepada Snape. "Ayah saya tidak gegabah!"

Ekspresi Snape tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Kau, ayahmu, dan teman baiknya itu... kalian bertiga sama saja. Hanya bisa menyia-nyiakan perlindungan yang diupayakan oleh orang lain dengan sekuat tenaga untuk kebaikan kalian sendiri. Aku kenal walimu, Potter..." suara Snape makin mengecil, sementara matanya makin menyipit berbahaya, "dia tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan rapi. Kalau kau tidak segera mengeluarkannya dari tim, aku berani jamin minggu depan dia sudah kembali ke Azkaban."

Sirius menggonggong keras dari dalam kerumunan, rupanya sudah menyadari kehadiran Snape. Snape hanya mendengus dan meliriknya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Aku hanya memberimu nasehat, Potter, agar kepalamu yang besar itu tidak membahayakan orang lain," suara Snape kembali normal. "Pikirkan itu."

Lalu dia berbalik dan ngeloyor pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dia hanya takut kita mengalahkan Slytherin," tukas Ron ke punggung Snape.

"Tapi Profesor Snape benar, Ron... ini terlalu berisiko."

"Hermione, jangan mulai lagi! Kau tidak dengar dia tadi menjelek-jelekkan ayah Harry?"

"Oh, Ron, apapun yang kaukatakan, Snuffles itu sedang dicari di seluruh negeri! Mulai besok pagi foto-fotonya akan menyebar luas di koran-koran, beruntung sekali kalau ternyata kabar bahwa dia Animagus tidak tersebar..."

"Hanya kita dan anggota Orde yang tahu, dia seratus persen aman..."

Harry tidak menanggapi kedua sahabatnya itu; dia merasa kepalanya sakit sekali, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch saat itu juga tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

.

--xXx--

.

_**Fenomena Baru Quidditch Hogwarts**_

_Harry Potter, Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup, sekali lagi membuat sensasi di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Rita Skeeter, Koresponden Khusus Daily Prophet, melaporkan. __Kali ini yang dilakukan Mr Potter adalah sesuatu yang baru pertama kali kita saksikan sepanjang sejarah dunia sihir, sesuatu yang fenomenal—dia telah membawa serta seekor anjing untuk bermain sebagai Beater di tim Gryffindor, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah asrama Potter sendiri._

"_Saya memutuskan untuk menyertakan anjing peliharaan saya untuk bermain, karena saya percaya dia juga punya hak untuk menjadi terkenal seperti saya," ujar Harry Potter saat diwawancarai tepat seusai pertandingan Quidditch Sabtu lalu. "Saya yakin orang-orang akan setuju dengan apa yang saya lakukan."_

_Menurut sumber-sumber yang bisa dipercaya, pertandingan Sabtu kemarin adalah pertandingan pertama yang diikuti oleh Padfoot—nama anjing tersebut. Si anjing sendiri memiliki karakteristik biasa-biasa saja, dia sudah tua, berbulu hitam dan kurus kering serta terlihat sering nyaris terjatuh dari sapunya._

"_Anjing itu mainnya buruk sekali," keluh Draco Malfoy, Seeker terbaik Hogwarts tahun ini. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa memegang pemukulnya dengan benar—saya pribadi merasa sedih atas tim Gryffindor karena harus memiliki kapten seegois Harry Potter."_

_Lantas apa yang membuat Potter tetap bersikeras agar anjingnya main Quidditch? Saat ditanyai, Mr Potter tampak jengkel dan dia berusaha mengusir kru Daily Prophet dari hadapannya._

"_Anjing itu adalah peninggalan satu-satunya dari orangtua saya, dia sudah ada dalam keluarga kami selama enam belas tahun," Harry Potter tak mampu menahan air matanya. "Saya hanya... saya hanya tahu bahwa orangtua saya akan bangga sekali jika anjing kami bisa memenangkan Piala Asrama..." Lalu dia tidak mau memberikan keterangan apa-apa lagi._

_Sensasi besar dan nekat Harry Potter yang dipicu oleh kenangan tragis masa lalunya ini mungkin belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan tanda tanya besar dunia sihir terhadapnya saat ini. Dikabarkan bahwa Potter ternyata terlibat kontak dengan Pelahap Maut Sirius Black, narapidana penjara sihir Azkaban yang kabur sejak dua tahun lalu. Kisah selengkapnya bisa dilihat di halaman 7..._

Harry menurunkan surat kabar di tangannya dengan kedua rahang mengatup keras. Dia bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata. Rita Skeeter sungguh... dia tak bisa menemukan istilah untuk menggambarkan penyihir wanita berpena ular itu.

"Nah, Mr Potter?" kata Umbridge dengan manis, tersenyum berbahaya. "Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama, dengan jelas, Nak, kau lagi-lagi membuat berita."

Mereka sedang berada di kantor Umbridge. Penyihir bertubuh gempal serba-pink itu telah mengundang Harry minum teh sore ini, seperti yang telah diduga Harry, dia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari sekadar menyuguhkan teh yang mengandung Veritaserum. Dan inilah yang terjadi: Harry, yang sudah lama sekali tidak membaca koran, tiba-tiba disodori fotonya dan Sirius dalam wujud Animagus-nya, ditambahi cerita yang bahkan tak pernah didengarnya.

"Saya tidak pernah," suara Harry parau sekali, "melakukan wawancara ini, Profesor. Saya berani sumpah. Anda tahu Rita Skeeter—dia menulis hal-hal..."

"Kau tak boleh menjelek-jelekkan sahabatku Rita dalam upayamu berkelit, Mr Potter, meski seperti yang telah kita ketahui jelas, kau pasti akan berkelit," sela Umbridge dengan ekspresi dingin, meski suaranya masih terdengar manis menusuk. "Aku bisa mencopotmu dari tim Quidditch tersayangmu lagi, Potter..."

"Saya tidak melakukan pelanggaran apa pun," kata Harry nekat, sudah terlanjur kesal dan mau meledak.

"Oh ya, aku akan menemukan pelanggaran yang cocok," bisik Umbridge seperti lonceng kecil berdenting berbahaya. "Kau boleh membawa seluruh isi kebun binatang ke lapangan Quidditch, Potter, tapi aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan membawa isi... penjara." Kata terakhirnya ditekankan sambil tersenyum manis. "Tidak boleh ada buronan memasuki kompleks Hogwarts."

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan..."

"Jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu, meskipun kau memang bodoh," tukas Umbridge, melirik cangkir teh di hadapan Harry yang sudah tinggal setengah. Lalu dia memelankan suaranya dan berkata, "Beritahu aku. Di mana Sirius Black?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Harry datar, berharap tidak ada setetes pun teh yang tak sengaja tertelan meski dia sudah membuangnya ke vas bunga kering. "Anda sudah pernah menanyai saya seperti ini, sebelum ini."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah," balas Umbridge. "Katakan, _di mana kau menyembunyikan napi itu_?"

"Saya tidak menyembunyikan siapapun, Profesor," ujar Harry tenang, berharap suaranya tidak bergetar. Apakah Umbridge tahu tentang Sirius? Tak mungkin, tak mungkin ada yang membocorkan rahasia Orde...

"Kau tak mau bicara, Potter, baiklah," kata Umbridge akhirnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebatang pena-bulu berujung tajam dari lacinya. "Maka acara minum teh ini kita lanjutkan dengan detensi."

.

--xXx—

.

**To be continued**

*****Quaffle Pennifold, keterangan lebih jelasnya bisa dilihat di _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_ (akhirnya buku gue ketemu!). Quaffle masa sekarang menggunakan Mantra Genggam supaya Chaser tidak terus-menerus menjatuhkan Quaffle dari atas sapu terbang.

Masih ada yang mau review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Akhirnya saya datang lagi! Yaay! *dikepruks* Saya yakin nggak ada yang ngangenin saya. Iya kan? Iya kan?? *menghindari serangan tabok* Apa? _Little Black Book_? Apaan tuh? Gak pernah dengar... Emang gue pernah nulis cerita kayak gitu? *dilempar ke Korea*

Maafkan saya karena cerita geblek ini hiatus. Maafkan juga kampus saya yang seenaknya saja ngasih tugas bejubel sehingga saya tak bisa mengetik... *sighs*

**Piper**, bukan agak aneh lagi, emang aneh kok. Wekekekek. *menampol diri sendiri*

.

--xXx—

.

**Black Dog on Bro****omstick**

**Chapter III**

.

--xXx—

.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku harus meragukan keterjaminan rahasia ini, Harry—si Umbridge itu punya mata-mata di mana-mana…"

"Tapi Dumbledore bilang—"

"Dumbledore bilang begitu tahun lalu, kan?"

"Tetap saja tidak mungkin," Harry bangkit berdiri dan mondar-mandir dengan frustrasi di depan perapian di ruang rekreasi. "Tak ada yang punya motif untuk membeberkan rahasia bahwa Snuffles itu Animagus."

"Banyak," jawab Ron, mengangkat bahu. "Para Pelahap Maut..."

"Pastilah mereka yang menyebarkan berita itu sampai ke surat kabar," tegas Hermione. "Dan Umbridge akan senang sekali kalau Snuffles ditangkap di bawah hidungnya."

"Tapi kita membaca di _Prophet_ bahwa Harry punya hubungan dengan Snuffles, bukan Snuffles yang main jadi Beater," Ron mengingatkan. "Pertanyaan Umbridge di kantornya itu mungkin hanya asal-asalan saja agar Harry buka mulut..."

Harry mengepalkan tangannya, bekas luka '_Saya tak boleh berbohong_' lagi-lagi berkilauan di sana.

"Apa kau akan tetap mempertahankan Snuffles, Harry?"

"Ya," jawab Harry, agak terlalu cepat.

"Aku bukannya bilang itu ide buruk—"

"Aku mengerti perasaan waliku," Harry menyela Hermione dengan nada agak tinggi. "Dia tak tahan dikurung terus di rumah. Dia butuh _udara segar_, Hermione—dalam arti harfiah. Kau sudah lihat perkembangannya setelah pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw. Dia tampak lebih sehat dan jauh, jauh lebih bahagia."

"Dengar, aku juga tak suka dikurung, Harry!" kata Hermione. "Tapi kupikir alangkah baiknya jika kalian bersikap lebih waspada dan tidak sembrono!"

Sembrono. Lagi-lagi kata itu... Snape dan Hermione, lalu siapa lagi yang akan mengingatkan Harry tentang itu?

"Yah, sekarang Padfoot jadi selebriti," timpal Ron. "Meminta cap jari kaki anjing jadi ngetren di Hogwarts..."

Hermione menghela napas dan bersandar di kursinya. "Aku hanya berharap keputusanmu tidak merugikan Snuffles atau siapapun, Harry."

"Tidak akan," gumam Harry pelan, namun dengan nada tak yakin.

Hermione hanya menatapnya dengan sedih.

.

--xXx—

.

Semenjak pertandingan hari Sabtu itu, tiba-tiba Hogwarts jadi dilanda 'demam-Padfoot'. Anak-anak Gryffindor bangga sekali memiliki seekor anjing dalam tim, sementara anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw bersikap netral, mengaguminya sekaligus mewaspadainya sebagai lawan yang luar biasa tangguh. Asrama Slytherin, seperti biasa, bersikap ofensif dan sangat menyebalkan.

"Awas, pawang anjing lewat, kasih jalan, kasih jalan!" Draco Malfoy menyenandungkan kalimat itu setiap berpapasan dengan Harry.

Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi di Hogwarts, jadi anak-anak Gryffindor tak pernah mengambil pusing apapun yang dikatakan para Slytherin. Kini setiap sesi latihan tim Gryffindor dikunjungi oleh banyak sekali murid yang ingin melihat Padfoot, sehingga mereka harus ekstra hati-hati dan Sirius tak boleh kembali ke wujud manusianya di lingkungan Hogwarts. Si anjing telah menjadi teman yang menyenangkan sekaligus rekan setim yang baik, dan dia disukai oleh seluruh anggota tim. Bahkan Hermione, yang tadinya mencemaskan keberadaan si buronan di dalam tim, lama-lama mulai terbiasa juga.

Selain itu, popularitas Padfoot ternyata tak hanya meluas di sekolah, melainkan ke seluruh Inggris. Berita mengenai seekor anjing hitam di atas sapu terbang—_'The Black Dog on Broomstick'_, begitu mereka menyebutnya, menjadi kepala berita di berbagai media massa sihir. Harry lagi-lagi dikirimi surat dari berbagai pembaca pecinta Quidditch, membuatnya sibuk selama beberapa waktu. Tanpa terasa, di tengah seluruh kehebohan itu, pertandingan berikutnya semakin dekat.

Berikutnya mereka akan melawan Hufflepuff. Bukan lawan yang tangguh, namun tetap saja harus diwaspadai.

Jadi, pada hari Sabtu yang mendung, tim Gryffindor memasuki lapangan dengan lebih bersemangat dan lebih gugup dari biasanya.

"Kita harus bermain lebih baik lagi," kata Angelina penuh tekad.

"Ya, kita harus menang!" ujar Katie sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Padfoot. "Apa hanya aku yang merasa aneh, atau apakah memang tribun sekarang lebih heboh dari biasanya?"

"Er, memang," sahut Harry canggung. "Seluruh sekolah turun untuk menonton, juga semua staf guru... Dan lihat saja di tribun paling tinggi itu..."

"Oh!" seru Ron. "Apa benar itu... Fudge?"

"_Menteri Sihir_ datang untuk nonton Quidditch?" kata Ginny tak percaya.

"Untuk menonton Padfoot, tepatnya," jawab Harry. "Dan masih ada segerombolan wartawan di sudut sana. Kita tak boleh lengah."

Suara Lee Jordan pun bergaung di mikrofon sihir.

"Selamat datang kembali di Kejuaraan Antar-Asrama! Sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan salam hormat untuk Mr Cornelius Fudge, Menteri Sihir, yang telah jauh-jauh datang dari London untuk hadir di pertandingan ini. Sungguh kehormatan besar…"

Lalu pertandingan pun dimulai.

Satu-satunya suasana yang mungkin lebih heboh dari ini adalah saat diadakannya Turnamen Triwizard. Belum pernah ada pertandingan Quidditch yang ditonton oleh manusia sebanyak ini, dengan suara-suara berdengung yang sudah tak bisa dibedakan lagi mana yang mendukung dan mana yang bersorak menghina. Anak-anak Ravenclaw tampaknya banyak yang menjadi suporter untuk tim Gryffindor, sementara anak-anak Hufflepuff kelihatan sedang berdilema, karena mereka menyukai Padfoot, namun harus mendukung tim asrama sendiri.

Juga mendadak banyak kilatan lampu _blitz_ menyambar-nyambar, terlihat amat jelas karena langit sedang sangat mendung. Tak diragukan lagi, semua wartawan telah hadir untuk meliput berita tentang anjing fenomenal itu.

Pertandingan awal berlangsung imbang. Tim Gryffindor bermain baik, dan tim Hufflepuff juga tak mau kalah. Gol dicetak susul-menyusul, dan penampilan Padfoot juga masih sempurna seperti saat latihan. Lima belas menit pertama dilalui dengan cukup baik, skor enam puluh sama untuk kedua tim.

"Spinnet kembali beraksi—dia melaju ke gawang Hufflepuff—_whoops_, terlalu bersemangat! Quaffle diambil alih Bell, Cadwallader menghalangi jalannya—_hajar saja, Katie!_—Ah, dia terkena Bludger..."

Harry berdesing ke ketinggian maksimum, matanya mencari-cari kilatan emas yang entah berada di mana. Di saat seperti ini, Seeker-lah yang paling dirugikan, karena dia sering mengira kilatan _blitz_ sebagai Snitch. Seeker Hufflepuff, Summerby, tampak sama tidak nyamannya di ujung lapangan.

"Gol! Tujuh puluh-enam puluh untuk Hufflepuff, Keeper Weasley melempar ke Johnson, Johnson ke Bell—tidak, Quaffle direbut oleh Chaser Swift di garis tengah lapangan—dia melaju kembali ke arah gawang Gryffindor, menembak—ha! Meleset! Lagi-lagi Beater Padfoot menyelamatkan Gryffindor dari serangan!"

Gonggongan si anjing teredam sorak-sorai anak-anak Gryffindor, sementara Ron tampak sangat lega di depan gawang. Bola kembali di tangan Gryffindor.

Harry meluncur turun, masih berkonsentrasi, mencari-cari Snitch...

DUG.

Hantaman tiba-tiba dan telak itu membuatnya pusing.

"ASTAGA! Apa yang terjadi? Baru saja Kapten Potter terkena serangan Bludger dari... si anjing Padfoot!"

Kebisingan penonton makin menjadi-jadi. Harry memaksa pandangannya yang kabur untuk kembali melihat dengan jelas. Masih pusing, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke lapangan, terbang lurus ke tengah.

Pertandingan masih tampak normal, namun ada satu hal yang aneh.

"Ah, Spinnet gagal membidik ke gawang Hufflepuff! Bludger dengan telak menghantam pinggangnya, sebuah pukulan tak terduga dari Beater Padfoot—tampaknya anjing itu sedikit bingung, ada apa dengannya hari ini?"

Harry melaju ke gawang Gryffindor, balapan dengan Angelina yang tampak gusar. Ada yang berteriak di kejauhan.

"Ouch! Keeper Weasley kehilangan keseimbangan setelah lagi-lagi terkena serangan Bludger kedua dari Beater Padfoot—bola di tangan Hufflepuff—Chaser Smithson menukik dari atas—tembakan bagus—ya, gol untuk Hufflepuff!"

"Harry! Anjingmu bertindak aneh sekali!" pekik Angelina. "Dia tidak—argh!"

"Dan—oh, apa yang terjadi? _Lagi-lagi_ pukulan dari Beater Padfoot meleset dan mengenai Johnson..."

Dan Harry akhirnya menemukannya. Anjing itu terbang miring di dekat tribun Slytherin, arah pemukulnya tidak terbidik sempurna. Dia terbang menuju sebuah Bludger dan kemudian memukulnya dengan gerakan yang aneh, tepat ke arah Ginny.

Sekali lihat saja Harry langsung tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia membuat huruf T dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Time out_! _Time out_!"

Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya.

Semua anggota tim Gryffindor berebutan berkumpul. Katie harus menarik sapu Padfoot agar dia mau turun. Tubuh anjing itu lunglai di atas sapu.

"Harry! Apa yang terjadi dengan Padfoot?" seru Ginny ketika mereka akhirnya turun.

"Dia kena _Confundus_, tentu," jawab Harry pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" seru Angelina frustrasi, rahangnya memar. "Seharusnya Alicia tadi bisa gol!"

Hermione mendatangi mereka dengan terengah-engah. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena tidak berhenti berlari. "Harry! Harry! Kau melihat siapa pelakunya?"

"Malfoy, tentu saja," kata Harry langsung. "Kita harus memperingatkan Padfoot untuk tidak dekat-dekat tempat duduk anak-anak Slytherin—"

"Bukan Malfoy, tapi Umbridge!"

Harry membelalak. "Apa?"

"Ya, Harry, Umbridge!" Hermione tampak sangat ngeri. "Ini seperti _déjà vu_, Harry—tapi kami melihat jelas Umbridge komat-kamit di tempat duduknya, seperti Snape waktu kita kelas satu dulu!"

Harry mendengus dengan getir. "Oh yeah—pasti sebenarnya dia sedang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa Snuffles dari jampi-jampi orang lain, seperti Snape, kan?"

"Perempuan tua keparat!" Ron meludah ke tanah, sarung tangannya hilang sebelah. "Kalau saja aku bisa menghajarnya!"

"Tapi apa maunya?" tanya Ginny. "Itu tuduhan serius, Hermione, dia kan guru..."

"Aku tidak percaya pada Umbridge," Angelina membentak dengan sengit. "Mungkin dia tidak rela Padfoot menjadi terkenal—lagipula, kapan sih dia baik kepada kita?"

"Oh, Snuffles," Hermione menepuk-nepuk kepala si anjing dan menggumamkan mantra penangkal. Sirius masih tampak bingung, pandangannya kurang terfokus.

"Kita harus terus bermain, pasti," ujar Harry. "Siapapun yang menyihir Padfoot dari bangku penonton—yah, kita sebut saja Umbridge sekarang—mereka akan mencoba lagi. Hermione, kau harus melakukan sesuatu..."

Hermione mengangguk pasti. "Tenang saja. Aku masih bisa menyihir api kok." Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, kau sudah baikan, Padfoot? Sudah saatnya kembali ke lapangan."

Dan mereka kembali bermain. Padfoot sudah kembali menemukan alur permainannya, dan dia kembali bermain bagus. Skor Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff masih saling kejar-mengejar, namun Gryffindor memimpin. Harry kembali mencari-cari Snitch sambil dengan gugup mengawasi anjing hitam itu.

"Sepertinya Beater Padfoot sudah pulih kembali dari penyakit pusingnya—yak, dia memukul dengan sangat jitu ke arah Cadwallader—bola di tangan Gryffindor sekarang..."

Lalu Harry melihat kilatan emas itu, kira-kira tiga meter di atas tanah dekat tempat duduk anak-anak Ravenclaw. Dia melaju kencang—Summerby sepertinya belum menyadarinya—tapi belum lagi lima meter terbang, lagi-lagi lengannya ditubruk bola besi hitam...

"AH! Potter terkena Bludger lagi—sepertinya Snitch-nya menghilang..." Lee meratap di tempat duduk komentator.

Tampaknya Umbridge sudah kembali beraksi. Lagi-lagi Padfoot tampak kebingungan di atas sapunya, dan dia mulai salah memukul ke segala arah. Para anggota tim Gryffndor mulai terbang lebih cepat dan waspada, sebisa mungkin menghindari Bludger-Bludger nyasar. Dua kali kepala Harry nyaris pecah, sementara ujung sapu Ron menabrak tiang gawangnya sendiri—Harry melirik bangku penonton dan mencari-cari sosok Hermione, tapi gadis itu tidak kelihatan.

"Ah—lagi-lagi gol untuk Hufflepuff..." suara Lee makin terdengar sedih. "Bola di tangan Chaser Smithson lagi—direbut oleh Bell—tapi terlepas—Bell terkena Bludger... Smithson ke Cadwallader, kembali ke Smithson—nyaris menabrak Kapten Potter, yang sedang oleng—lagi-lagi serangan Bludger nyasar dari Beater Padfoot..."

"Hermione, kau sedang apa?" gumam Harry, sebelah tangannya memijati benjolan di dahinya.

Sementara itu, di tribun—atau lebih tepatnya di tangga tempat duduk penonton, Hermione tengah berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju dereran para guru. Dia punya tugas untuk menghentikan jampi-jampi Umbridge. Lewat papan-papan lantai, dia bisa melihat Dolores Umbridge duduk berkonsentrasi, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari anjing hitam yang melayang di udara.

Mengendap-endap, Hermione mencari jubah Umbridge. Segera saja dia menemukannya—tentu saja, jubahnya adalah yang paling norak di antara yang lain—gadis itu sudah mencabut tongkatnya dan menarik napas...

Tapi ada yang menarik lengan-pemegang-tongkatnya.

"P-Profesor—Profesor Snape!" Hermione terkesiap.

Severus Snape berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Dia mendongak ke papan lantai di atas mereka, melihat jubah _pink_ Umbridge yang menyapu lantai, sementara pemiliknya sibuk berkomat-kamit, melantunkan mantra.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di bawah sini, Granger?"

"Profesor—saya tahu Anda takkan percaya—tapi Profesor Umbridge sedang meng-_Confundus_ Padfoot saat ini—dari tempat duduknya—saya harus menghentikannya..."

"Menuduh orang lain tanpa dasar lagi, seperti biasa, kalau begitu?" Snape mencibir.

"T-tapi, Profesor—"

"ARGH! Chaser Bell terjatuh dari sapunya karena terkena Bludger—kelihatannya dia pingsan... Quaffle direbut Cadwallader dan—gol untuk Hufflepuff—"

Snape melangkah maju dan mencabut tongkatnya, membuat Hermione ketakutan setengah mati. "Kau," tukasnya pelan, "tidak akan kubiarkan membakar jubah orang lain lagi setelah kau membakarku empat tahun lalu..."

Dengan kasar dia menyerempet Hermione, mengambil tempatnya, sehingga gadis itu terpaksa menyingkir dengan ngeri. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia, Snape bukannya menyihir Hermione, dia malah mengacungkan tongkatnya ke atas.

"...karena cara itu kurang efektif, Miss Granger. Perhatikan baik-baik... _Rictusempra!_"

Dan segera saja papan lantai itu berdebum kejatuhan Umbridge, yang terkena Mantra Gelitik dan menggeliat-geliat di lantai. Hermione menganga lama sekali, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan Snape.

"Itu," tukas Snape, sementara Umbridge sibuk kegelian dan terbahak-bahak, "balasan atas inspeksi kotormu ke ruang bawah tanah."

Di kejauhan, sepertinya Padfoot sudah kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasinya yang hilang dan Katie Bell juga sudah sadar...

Snape menyimpan tongkatnya dan berbalik seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, yang mulutnya masih terbuka lebar saking _shock_-nya.

"Pergilah sekarang, Granger, dan simpan tongkatmu sebelum ada mata yang tercungkil."

Lalu dia ngeloyor pergi begitu saja.

Namun Hermione masih sempat melempar senyum ke punggung Snape.

.

--xXx—

.

"Memangnya setelah itu Umbridge tidak mencoba lagi?"

"Sudah kukatakan, Ron—para guru tidak mau ambil pusing. Mereka membiarkan saja Umbridge di bawah pengaruh Mantra Gelitik sampai pertandingan selesai..."

"Dan Snape!" sela Ron. "Aku _tak percaya_—lagi-lagi dia menyelamatkan tim Gryffindor..."

"Dia hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Umbridge, bukannya mau menyelamatkan kita," Harry mengingatkan.

"_Well_, bagaimanapun—kita menang, Harry! Snuffles menghantam gigi depan Summerby sampai copot, kalau begitu?"

"Kita tinggal mengkhawatirkan Slytherin," kata Hermione, pandangannya merenung ke arah perapian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. "Dan aku yakin mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk menggagalkan kita, seperti biasa."

"Mereka tidak akan berkutik kalau ada Padfoot—"

"Ya, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir? Para Pelahap Maut seharusnya sudah tahu dia Animagus—tinggal melaporkannya saja ke Kementerian, dan dia akan langsung ditangkap! Mereka tak mau ambil risiko anak-anak mereka di Slytherin dikalahkan oleh Snuffles, kan?"

Ron dan Harry terdiam.

Hermione mendesah berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela besar di dekat mereka. Hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kita akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin," gumam Harry, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Snuffles tak mungkin tertangkap."

"Lagi-lagi aku mendapat firasat buruk," kata Hermione dari jendela.

"Kurasa kalian terlalu berprasangka," kata Ron, menghampiri Hermione dan berdiri menyebelahinya sambil menyentuh kaca. "Kita sudah melewati dua pertandingan, dan belum ada tanda-tanda Siri—maksudku Snuffles, mau ditangkap. Fotonya kan sudah menyebar di koran-koran."

"Entahlah—tapi kurasa... Hei, lihat, siapa itu di dekat Rumah Kaca?"

Ron mengikuti arah telunjuk Hermione keluar jendela, memicingkan mata. "Er—aku tak tahu, tapi kurasa aku mengenal postur tubuhnya..."

"Sepertinya Fudge," Harry sudah ikut-ikutan melihat dari jendela.

"Fudge? Ngapain dia sendirian di sana malam-malam begini?"

"Dia tidak sendirian," kata Harry, menatap pria berbaju serbahitam di dekat Fudge. "Lihat, dia bersama seseorang..."

"Itu Snape," kata Ron, matanya melebar.

"Oh, apa ya, yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"

Snape dan Fudge tampaknya sedang bicara serius sekali. Wajah Fudge tampak penuh rasa ingin tahu, mendengarkan kata-kata entah-apa yang meluncur dari mulut Snape. Lalu Fudge menoleh sejenak ke arah lain.

Harry menyadari dia sedang menoleh ke mana...

"Lapangan Quidditch," kata Harry kaget.

"Apa?"

"Mereka pasti sedang membicarakan Quidditch."

"Oh, tidak," Hermione menekap mulutnya. "Bukankah Snape tahu Padfoot itu Snuffles?"

Ron juga membelalak, kedua tangannya kini menempel di kaca, mulutnya membuat jendela itu berembun.

"Kalau Snape mengadukan Snuffles, tamatlah riwayat kita..."

Dan serta-merta, jauh sekali, di bawah sana, Severus Snape tiba-tiba menoleh ke puncak Menara Gryffindor, menatap mereka bertiga dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya.

.

--xXx—

.

**To be continued**

**A/N**: Lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Mianhaeyo! Soalnya lagi buru-buru. Hehe.

Jangan lupa, tanggal 9 Januari 2010 kita akan merayakan **Snape's Day**. Ayo publish Snapefict sebanyak-banyaknya! Duh, punya saya juga belom kelar-kelar... T_T

Ada yang mau review? Please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: FFn error lagi, dan lagi, dan lagiii!!!!! *stres* Kenapa sekarang gak bisa aplod sih? Grrrr~~ Belom lagi kampus menyebalkan! Semuanya terasa menyebalkan! Puah! *banting diktat* *dilemparin karena bikin kesel* XD

Ya sudah, baca sajalah cerita abal di bawah ini... O.o

.

--xXx--

.

* * *

**Black Dog on Broomstick**

**Chapter IV**

.

--xXx--

.

Wuuush.

"RON! Kau sudah kebablasan _tujuh_ Quaffle!"

"Maaf, maaf!" Ron, dengan telinga memerah, terbang memutari gawang dan mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali.

Harry mengeluh. Dia bahkan tak bisa menyalahkan Ron karena terus-menerus melamun di tengah sesi latihan, karena dia sendiri juga begitu. Semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini—Snape dan Fudge dan tentu saja Umbridge—mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan membuat Harry, Ron dan Hermione tak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Umbridge _pasti_ tahu Padfoot itu Snuffles, Harry, tak ada penjelasan lain," Hermione pernah bicara begitu pada suatu malam. "Berani taruhan, dia berencana melakukan jampi-jampi yang lebih dari sekadar Mantra Confundus. Kalau Padfoot terluka, mau tak mau dia harus kembali ke wujud manusia."

Wuuush.

Dia benar, pikir Harry saat memacu Firebolt-nya melewati Alicia. Umbridge tahu rahasia mereka. Ini benar-benar mencemaskan, karena mereka punya satu pertandingan lagi untuk dilalui...

Ya, minggu depan tim Gryffindor akan bertanding melawan Slytherin untuk memperebutkan piala Quidditch. Pertandingan final Kejuaraan Antar-Asrama tahun ini. Dan siapa yang bisa menjamin Sirius bisa bertahan bahkan setidaknya sampai akhir pertandingan? Apa pun bisa terjadi, dan yang terburuk sudah di depan mata.

_Kalau_ Sirius tertangkap dan dikirim ke Azkaban—hati Harry miris memikirkannya—maka itu kesalahan _dia_ sepenuhnya...

Terdengar Angelina berteriak sebal, "Harry! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa _menabrak_ Snitch tanpa melihatnya? Keterlaluan!"

"Ayo semangat, Harry!" Hermione berteriak menyemangati dari tribun, tapi—sama seperti Ron—Harry hanya bisa melenguh frustrasi dan meluncur ke atas, mencoba mencari Snitch yang sudah menghilang itu.

Ini benar-benar sesi latihan terburuk yang pernah dilaluinya.

.

--xXx--

.

Menjelang final, semua orang stres.

Setidaknya, anak-anak Gryffindor cukup stres menghadapi gerombolan Slytherin yang terus membuntuti anggota-anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor, mencoba menyihir mereka supaya jadi kutilan atau tumbuh tanduk di perut. Pansy Parkinson mencoba menjegal Ron suatu hari, di koridor Transfigurasi, tapi dia malah dikutuk oleh Hermione yang kesal. Harry berkali-kali ditabrak dengan sengaja oleh Goyle, yang suka tertawa bloon, dan anggota lain seperti Ginny bahkan sampai harus bersembunyi di toilet seharian karena dilempari Bom Kotoran ke mana pun dia pergi.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi usaha keras anak-anak Slytherin untuk mengerjai si anjing hitam fenomenal, Padfoot. Harry sampai tak berani menyuruhnya tidur di kamar anak laki-laki, karena rupanya Malfoy telah menyabotase cucian para peri-rumah dan menaruh petasan di seprai Harry. Sirius hanya datang tiap sesi latihan di sore hari, lalu pulang ke Grimmauld Place dengan dijemput Tonks malamnya. Selama latihan, selalu ada saja anak Slytherin yang menonton, membuat semua anggota tim Gryffindor cemas bukan kepalang, dan Ron jadi kebobolan gol lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Tanpa terasa, dua hari lagi, tepatnya pada hari Sabtu, pertandingan final akan dilaksanakan.

Kamis malam adalah latihan terakhir tim Gryffindor, dan Jumatnya mereka akan beristirahat untuk pertandingan esok paginya. Mereka berlatih hingga malam hari, sampai semua penonton kembali ke kastil, kecuali Hermione.

"Kurasa kalian semua sudah lapar sekali," kata Harry kepada para anggotanya, yang sudah berantakan dan kelelahan. "Latihan selesai. Persiapkan diri kalian semaksimal mungkin untuk melawan Slytherin. Kita _harus_ memenangkan piala Quidditch. Oke?"

"Oke!" lima suara menjawab serentak, diiringi gonggongan anjing.

Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Sirius tinggal di lapangan, sementara yang lain menaiki undakan untuk kembali ke kastil Hogwarts yang jendela-jendelanya bercahaya di malam hari. Saat itu mendung dan lapangan Quidditch nyaris gelap total, tapi mereka masih bisa melihat siluet jubah berkepak di langit malam di sisi barat.

"Halo semua! Malam yang dingin, ya?" Tonks turun dari sapu yang dipinjamnya dari Lupin, rambutnya merah jambu cerah seperti biasa.

"Apakah London hujan?" tanya Hermione.

"Hampir," jawab Tonks. "Aku harus minum Wiski-Api di _Three Broomsticks _dulu, baru ke Hog's Head. Kakiku beku."

Karena perjalanan dengan sapu menuju London cukup jauh, Sirius dan Tonks biasanya hanya terbang sedikit ke Hogsmeade dan langsung ke Grimmauld Place lewat perapian di Hog's Head.

"Guk!" tiba-tiba Sirius menggonggong.

Harry menoleh memandang anjing itu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ron. Namun Harry mengerti arti pandangannya.

"Sepertinya… dia minta izin untuk kembali ke wujud manusia."

"Tidak boleh!" kata Hermione buru-buru. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya, Snuffles!"

"Yeah, bagaimana kalau Umbridge tiba-tiba muncul?"

Sirius tampak kecewa, tapi dia menurut. Tonks menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Sirius, sekarang ini aku lebih suka jadi anjing daripada manusia. Bulumu kan tebal."

Mereka berdua lalu menaiki sapu masing-masing.

"Hati-hati," ujar Hermione. Dan kemudian dua sosok itu terbang ke angkasa, meninggalkan Harry, Ron dan Hermione, yang merapatkan jubah karena kedinginan.

Tak satu pun dari mereka melihat seekor kumbang kecil hinggap di tribun paling atas.

.

--xXx--

.

Sabtu pagi tiba.

Tak satu pun anggota tim tidur nyenyak malam harinya, semua begitu bersemangat menghadapi pertandingan, sekaligus cemas akan cara kotor apa yang bakal dilakukan Slytherin demi merebut piala. Sirius tiba pagi-pagi sekali, sudah berseragam merah-emas.

Harry dan Ron tidak akan sarapan kalau tidak dipaksa Hermione. Sepertinya waktu berlalu cepat sekali, tiba-tiba saja Profesor McGonagall sudah tiba di meja Gryffindor untuk memberitahu semua orang bahwa mereka dipersilakan turun menonton ke lapangan Quidditch.

Kalau pertandingan sebelumnya sudah bisa dibilang heboh, ternyata itu masih belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan suasana tribun saat ini. Lagi-lagi seluruh murid dan staf Hogwarts ikut menonton, sepertinya masih dikuasai demam-Padfoot. Beberapa orang Kementerian dan wartawan juga sepertinya memenuhi deretan kursi.

"Siap?" Harry menanyai rekan-rekannya di ruang ganti pemain.

"Siap," Angelina, Alicia dan Katie menjawab serempak.

"Aku siap mematahkan hidung Malfoy," kata Ginny sambil nyengir.

"Dan aku siap mematahkan hidung Umbridge kalau dia memantrai Padfoot lagi," Ron berkomentar.

"Aku siap mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini, Weasley, kalau kau berani bicara seperti itu lagi," terdengar suara mengalun dari pintu ruang ganti.

Semua anggota tim Gryffindor menoleh ke pintu dengan darah tersirap.

Dolores Umbridge berdiri di sana, di belakangnya tampak spanduk-spanduk dan bendera asrama yang berkibar dari tempat duduk penonton di kejauhan. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba-_pink_, tampak luar biasa cerah, namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak cerah.

"Aku tidak terkejut atas berita yang baru saja dikirimkan Menteri Sihir pagi ini," katanya dengan manis, tersenyum menyeramkan kepada semuanya. "Dia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan perintah penangkapan."

"Penangkapan?" tanya Katie.

"Ya, Miss Bell, penangkapan," Umbridge melempar cengiran berbahaya padanya. "Rupanya, seperti yang telah kuduga, kita punya buronan berbahaya di sini."

"Saya tak mengerti," kata Harry keras, jari-jarinya mengepal, namun jantungnya berdetak panik—_bagaimana mungkin dia tahu?_

Umbridge kini tak lagi tersenyum. Dia melotot kepada Harry, lalu pandangannya berpindah ke anjing hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sirius sejak tadi sudah menggeram-geram begitu Umbridge muncul.

"Anjing itu," telunjuk gemuk Umbridge menuding, "secara legal akan ditahan karena memasuki kompleks sekolah ini dan membahayakan seluruh penghuninya. Diyakini, ia adalah narapidana penjara sihir Azkaban, yang telah kabur sejak dua tahun lalu dan merupakan pembunuh tiga belas—"

Kalimat itu tak pernah diselesaikan, karena pada saat itu juga Sirius melompat dan mencaplok kaki besar Umbridge.

"AAARRGHHH!"

Semua orang masih tercengang ketika kemudian tiba-tiba muncul dua orang lagi dari pintu ruang ganti—Macnair, algojo yang dikenali Harry sebagai eksekutor Buckbeak, dan Lucius Malfoy. Mereka berdua sudah siap dengan tongkat sihir.

"_Stupefy!_"

Dan Sirius pun terkapar pingsan di lantai.

"Anjing brengsek!" teriakan Umbridge membahana, sementara kakinya mengucurkan darah. "Pastikan dia di-Kecup, Macnair, atau..."

"Pasti, Madam," kata Macnair menjilat, dan dia mulai mengikat anjing hitam yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Sebagai anggota dewan sekolah, aku akan segera mendiskorsmu, Potter, karena telah membawa-bawa buronan ke dalam sekolah," Lucius Malfoy menatap Harry keji. "Kau beruntung tidak dikeluarkan, sebetulnya. Berterimakasihlah."

"Anjing itu _bukan_ buronan!" teriak Angelina.

"Oh, begitu yang dikatakan Potter padamu? Dia menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia, sudah waktunya kau mewaspadainya," tukas Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley menyeberangi ruangan dan menghalangi pintu sambil membelalak. "Kalian tidak boleh membawanya. Pertandingan akan dimulai setiap saat."

"_Well_, kalian terpaksa mencari Beater baru dalam lima detik," bentak Umbridge. "Dengar, Miss Weasley, aku sudah berbaik hati untuk _membiarkan_ kalian bermain hari ini. Jadi, tolong menyingkir."

Macnair mengangkat karung berisikan anjing yang telah diikatnya. "Kita tinggal menunggu Mr Fudge, dia masih dalam perjalanan."

"Makin cepat makin baik," kata Malfoy puas sambil meraih karung itu.

Umbridge mendorong Ginny sampai terjatuh, lalu mereka bertiga pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan keenam orang itu kelimpungan.

.

--xXx--

.

"Dan inilah… tim Quidditch Gryffindor!"

"Berhati-hatilah, Hermione, Harry…" wajah Ron pucat sekali, dia seperti sudah kehilangan seluruh darah di tubuhnya. "Dan cepatlah."

Harry tak bisa bicara, dia hanya mengangguk tak jelas. Di sebelahnya, Hermione tampak sama takut dan cemasnya seperti dia.

"Ketiga Chaser memasuki lapangan—Johnson, Spinnet, dan Bell..."

"Kami harus buru-buru. Bermainlah sebaik-baiknya, jangan biarkan satu gol pun masuk, oke?"

"...dan disusul Ginny Weasley... tapi, di mana pemukulnya? Apa...? Oh, Chaser Johnson baru saja memberitahu bahwa Weasley wanita ini akan main sebagai Seeker hari ini—tapi apa yang terjadi pada Harry Potter?"

"Sampai jumpa," Hermione melambai, dan berlari meninggalkan ruang ganti menuju bagian dalam kastil bersama Harry.

"Baiklah," kata Ron penuh tekad.

Dan kemudian dia menyusul Ginny ke dalam arena pertandingan, berdesing secepat kilat menuju ketiga tiang gawang. Lee Jordan, di kursi komentator, belum pernah tampak sebingung ini sebelumnya.

"Ya, ini dia si Weasley pria, yang akan bermain sebagai Keeper sekaligus memegang posisi Kapten Gryffindor hari ini! Sulit dikatakan—ini sungguh mencengangkan—tapi kali ini tim Gryffindor akan bermain _tanpa Beater_!"

Seluruh penonton bising sekali, suara-suara penuh tanya memenuhi langit Hogwarts. Apa? Tidak ada Beater? Apa yang telah terjadi?

Dan seperti angin yang berhembus kencang, tiba-tiba semua orang berbisik-bisik; berita itu mendadak tersebar begitu saja dari mulut ke mulut: Padfoot si Beater telah dibawa oleh Dolores Umbridge, ditahan... Tapi kenapa ditahan?

Nyaris seluruh penonton menjerit memprotes. Tak ada yang rela pemain kesayangan mereka dibawa pergi, tidak sekarang, di pertandingan yang paling menentukan ini...

Lee tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Potter dan Padfoot, sehingga mereka tak bisa mendukung tim Gryffindor pada hari ini..."

"Buuuuuu!" anak-anak Slytherin mendengung.

"Kapten, silakan bersalaman!" seru Madam Hooch.

Ron dan Miles Bletchley saling beradu pandang sengit, masing-masing mencoba mematahkan jari-jari yang lain. Empat anggota tim Gryffindor yang lain sudah nyaris putus asa—tak mungkin mereka bisa memenangkan piala Quidditch tanpa satu pun Beater. Mereka sudah pasrah pada semua kemungkinan dilempar Bludger sampai jatuh atau malah pingsan sekalian.

Sementara, di ujung lapangan, dua Beater Slytherin, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle, tampak menyeringai bernafsu sambil mengayun-ngayunkan pemukul mereka...

Terdengar suara peluit ditiup.

"Dan pertandingan... dimulai!"

.

--xXx--

.

"Kira-kira ke mana? Kita tak punya gambaran sedikit pun! Snuffles bisa _di mana saja_!"

"Tenanglah, Hermione, kita harus mencoba berpikir!"

Hermione mencengkeram pipinya sampai berbekas. "Mereka mungkin sudah membawanya ke London!"

"Tidak mungkin," kata Harry. "Aku dengar sendiri Macnair bilang kalau mereka akan menunggu Fudge. Mereka pasti menyembunyikannya di kompleks sekolah. Hanya saja... di mana?"

Dia memandang berkeliling. Harry dan Hermione sedang berada di Aula Besar, yang kosong melompong karena semua orang sedang menonton di lapangan. Sedikit pun tidak terlihat keberadaan Umbridge, Macnair maupun Lucius Malfoy.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, Harry?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang mengisiki Menteri Sihir," ujar Harry. "Dia memerintahkan Umbridge untuk menangkap Snuffles. Dan tidakkah kau bisa menebak siapa orangnya, Hermione?"

Hermione membelalak kepada Harry. "Mungkinkah... mungkinkah...?"

Harry mengangguk, mengepalkan tinju. "Hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Pembicaraan yang kita lihat malam itu dari jendela ruang rekreasi..."

"Tapi... _Snape_ tak mungkin melaporkannya, kan? Maksudku, mereka kan sama-sama anggota Orde! Dan dia _tahu_ Snuffles tidak bersalah!"

"Siapa yang bisa menebak pikiran Snape?" tukas Harry frustrasi. "Dia membenci Snuffles, dan rela melakukan apa pun agar dia menderita! Kau dengar sendiri dia akan senang sekali kalau Snuffles tertangkap."

Hermione masih tampak tak yakin. "Yah, kalau memang begitu teorimu, Harry..."

Harry menatap gusar langit-langit aula yang cerah, sementara Hermione sibuk berpikir.

"Jadi, menurutmu, di manakah Snuffles dikurung? Apakah di jendela Flitwick, seperti dua tahun lalu?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry. "Mereka tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Snuffles berhasil kabur dari sana, kan? Pikirkan, tempat lain, yang lebih tertutup dan punya lebih sedikit peluang untuk kabur..."

Mata Hermione membesar mengerti. "Oh, tentu saja! Pasti di sana!"

"Dan _penunggu_nya sudah menyediakan tempat untuk mengurungnya, kalau begitu, kan?" kata Harry, mencabut keluar tongkat sihirnya.

Hermione juga mencabut tongkatnya dengan penuh tekad. "Baiklah, Harry, ayo!"

Dan mereka pun berlari meninggalkan Aula Besar... menuju ruang bawah tanah.

.

--xXx--

.

"...Montague meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi—dia membidik dan—ya, dia mencetak gol! Sembilan puluh-sepuluh untuk Slytherin..."

Anak-anak Slytherin di tempat duduk penonton bersorak, namun mereka hanya sebagian kecil dari penonton. Baik anak-anak Gryffindor, Hufflepuff maupun Ravenclaw mendukung tim Gryffindor untuk memenangkan piala Quidditch, sehingga ekspresi mereka semua sama: putus asa, sedih dan mau menangis.

Belum pernah, sebelumnya, tim Gryffindor bermain seburuk ini.

Ron adalah sasaran tembak paling empuk bagi kedua Beater Slytherin. Rupanya mereka berpendapat kehancuran Keeper itu esensial bagi kemenangan. Dan Ron, yang mainnya sudah lumayan jelek tanpa kepalanya Bludger dihantam berkali-kali, sekarang jadi lebih mirip mayat hidup terbang di atas sapu.

Tanpa satu pun Beater, tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan lima anggota yang masih bertahan mati-matian. Sejauh ini, para Chaser baru berhasil menyarangkan satu gol, namun sudah diserang bola besi hitam itu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ginny, yang paling gesit di antara mereka semua, lebih sedikit terhantam, namun tetap saja tampak lebam mengerikan di pipinya sementara dia berkeliling mencari Snitch.

"Dan Chaser Johnson merebut Quaffle! Dia terbang di atas Seeker Malfoy, melewati Chaser Warrington—dan berhasil menghindari serangan Beater Crabbe! Quaffle ke Bell, kembali ke Johnson, lalu Bell lagi... Dia melaju—memasuki Area Cetak Skor—ARGH! Sayang sekali, lemparan telak dari Beater Crabbe..."

Bahkan sudah tak ada penonton yang mau repot-repot mengeluh di tempat duduknya. Semua orang duduk berpangku tangan, malas bersuara, bahkan beberapa sudah memutuskan untuk tidur atau mengobrol sendiri. Sedikit anak Gryffindor malah meninggalkan lapangan saking malunya, dan kembali ke kastil.

"Jangan menyerah!" Angelina memekik kepada rekan-rekan setimnya, giginya berdarah. "Kita akan terus bertahan—dan kita tidak akan dijatuhkan!"

"Percuma, Angelina," balas Alicia getir.

Angelina mendelik kepadanya, dan terbang menuju Ron.

"Ron, jangan diam saja! Kau harus menghalangi semua gol itu!"

"Aku mungkin bisa menahan Quaffle, tapi tidak Bludger," jawab Ron tak jelas, bibirnya bengkak. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya... Lebih baik kita berhenti main saja."

"Tidak!" pekik Angelina.

"Chaser Warrington memegang bola... dan dengan gesit menyeberangi lapangan," Lee mulai terdengar ogah-ogahan. "Chaser Johnson merebut Quaffle darinya—tapi tentu saja, Beater Goyle sudah menanti... Bola di tangan Slytherin lagi, dan gol _lagi_ untuk Slytherin..."

"Ini sama saja bunuh diri," gumam Ginny ketika berpapasan dengan Katie, yang mengangguk letih. "Seharusnya kita tidak bermain."

Dan tampaknya, tim Gryffindor _benar-benar_ sedang bunuh diri. Mereka diserang—pemain-pemainnya diserang, gawangnya diserang—dan tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum Draco Malfoy menemukan Snitch dan mengakhiri pertandingan mengerikan ini. Slytherin mencetak gol bertubi-tubi ke gawang Ron, yang belum berhenti pusing, dan tak ada satu kesempatan gol pun bagi Gryffindor.

Tak ada satu pun.

Dan tak ada yang bisa melupakan ekspresi bahagia Malfoy ketika dia melihat Golden Snitch berkilauan di ujung lapangan...

.

--xXx--

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**: Grrr~ makin lama makin pendek aja chapternya. Maaf! Saya sudah kehilangan ide, jadi saya akhiri saja. XD Chapter berikutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir. Semoga ceritanya nggak garing…

Ada yang mau berbaik hati meripiu? :D


	5. Chapter 5

HALO! *teriak gaje*

Ada yang masih inget sama cerita ini? Oke, sekadar info, chapter pertama fanfic ini terbit tanggal 22 November 2009. Dan sekarang sudah… Februari 2011! Hanya untuk lima chapter pendek! *nangis* *ngesot kabur*

Yah, saya gak mau ngomong panjang-lebar. Dan ini chapter terakhir, jadi… selamat menikmati saja deh. Happy Bludger-ing! (?)

.

-xXx-

.

* * *

**Black Dog on Broomstick**

**Chapter V – Final**

.

-xXx-

.

"Ada orang! Awas!"

Harry dan Hermione merunduk di belakang patung penyihir memeluk buku yang berdiri di koridor yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Sayang sekali mereka tidak punya Jubah Gaib, tapi mereka tidak sempat lagi mengambilnya. Langkah-langkah panjang Macnair bergema sepanjang koridor.

"Kita benar, kan?" Hermione menahan napas. "Sirius _memang_ disekap di ruang bawah tanah."

"Snape harus membayar semua ini," Harry balas berbisik, menatap Macnair yang bersenandung lewat dengan getir.

"Siap dengan Mantra Bius, Harry."

Setelah Macnair menghilang di belokan, mereka berdua kembali berjingkat menyusuri lantai batu. Tangga yang menyusur ke bawah tampak makin gelap, dan lorong-lorong bawah tanah yang dihiasi obor memaksa mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Di mana menurutmu…?"

Pertanyaan Harry langsung terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara garukan dan gonggongan dari pintu yang jaraknya hanya dua meter dari mereka. Hermione terkesiap di tempatnya.

"Di kelas Ramuan!" desahnya.

"_Snuffles!_" mereka berdua berseru.

Serta-merta Harry dan Hermione berlari ke pintu terkunci itu. Hermione menarik napas dan bergumam, "_Alohomora!_"

Sejenak Harry mengira pintu itu sudah disihir untuk tidak mempan terhadap Mantra Alohomora, tapi ternyata tidak. Pintu menceklik terbuka, dan dalam beberapa saat, anjing hitam itu muncul dari balik pintu, tampak gembira melihat Harry dan Hermione.

"Ayo pergi!" Harry berbalik untuk segera kembali ke lapangan, tapi lehernya berhadapan dengan sebatang tongkat hitam berukir.

Dolores Umbridge tersenyum manis kepadanya, meski matanya menyala-nyala.

"Tidak semudah itu, Potter."

Harry tak bisa bergerak, karena ditodong tongkat, namun Hermione bereaksi lebih cepat. "_Impedimenta!_"

Seiring dengan gonggongan Sirius, Umbridge terdorong mundur ke belakang, nyaris jatuh. Gusar, dia berseru, "Ah, _silencio_, kau!"

Sirius mendadak terdiam dan tak lagi menggonggong setelah dimantrai begitu. Tapi ternyata, sedikit teriakan-teriakan mereka sudah membuat Macnair dan Malfoy datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan kaget. "Ada apa ini?" suara Macnair bergaung di ruang bawah tanah itu.

"_Stupefy!_" jerit Hermione. Umbridge langsung terjatuh pingsan, namun baik Malfoy maupun Macnair telah tiba di hadapan mereka.

"_Locomotor mortis_—aaaargh!" Harry dijegal Macnair sampai dia jatuh terduduk, dan Malfoy, yang terkena Kutukan Kaki Terkunci, melompat-lompat di koridor. Macnair menyambar tongkat Harry dan Hermione dengan tangan kosong dan menendang mereka masuk ke kelas Ramuan.

"Kalian mengganggu pekerjaan kami!" dia membentak dengan suaranya yang rendah dan kasar.

Tak peduli bagaimana hebatnya mereka meronta, tenaga Macnair ternyata memang kuat sekali. Dia melempar kedua remaja itu ke dinding dan melafalkan mantra untuk menciptakan tali pengikat besar dari udara. Sirius, yang sejak tadi terdiam, juga diikat. Hermione berteriak-teriak dalam usahanya menciptakan kegaduhan, mengharapkan pertolongan…

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Severus."

Hermione berhenti berteriak; Harry berhenti meronta. Mereka baru menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang tiba di ruangan kelas itu. Dan tentu saja…

"Kau!" seru Harry muak.

"Lagi-lagi kalian membuat kekacauan di kelasku, kalau begitu," suara rendah Severus Snape terdengar seakan meneriaki Harry dan Hermione. Dia menoleh kepada Macnair, yang masih menyeringai di ambang pintu. "Keluarlah."

Dan pintu dibanting menutup, meninggalkan Harry, Hermione dan anjing hitam itu di sana, bersama Snape yang berdiri bagai algojo mengerikan di atas mereka.

.

-xXx-

.

_Brak!_

Sapu Draco Malfoy melenceng keluar jalur, sementara pemiliknya nyaris jatuh. Anak-anak Slytherin berteriak-teriak di kursi mereka.

Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya. "Penalti untuk Slytherin!"

"Maafkan aku," desah Angelina kepada Ron, yang membelalak melihat kejadian barusan. Malfoy sudah nyaris menangkap Snitch, tapi Angelina malah terbang mengejarnya dan menabraknya keras-keras. "Aku terpaksa menabraknya, supaya dia tidak menangkap Snitch—"

"Dan setelah tindakan heroik Chaser Johnson tadi—yang berperan sebagai Bludger dalam usaha menggagalkan Seeker Slyth—"

"Jordan!"

"—maksud saya, penalti untuk Slytherin, Chaser Harper membidik dan—oh yeah, gol lagi untuk Slytherin, skor sekarang seratus dua puluh-sepuluh…"

Ron tampak frustrasi di gawangnya, matanya merah dan sisi wajahnya ungu. Malfoy tampak gusar sekali karena kehilangan Snitch. Belum pernah pemain-pemain Gryffindor menjadi kasar di lapangan, namun sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan demi meraih piala Quidditch.

Meskipun tindakan Angelina tadi merupakan pelanggaran, sepertinya pemain lain mulai terinspirasi dari tindakan itu dan mulai bergerak membabi-buta di angkasa. Alicia merebut Quaffle sambil mencakar punggung tangan Warrington, dan 'tak sengaja' menyodok wajah Malfoy dengan ranting sapunya. Permainan masih tidak imbang, tapi setidaknya Alicia berhasil mengoper ke Katie yang bertatap-muka dengan Miles Bletchley, Keeper Slytherin.

"Chaser Bell menembak—dan gol kedua untuk Gryffindor! Seratus dua puluh-dua puluh sekarang, masih ada seratus angka lagi untuk dikejar—oh, Chaser Bell terkena Bludger lagi…"

Jika Gryffindor kasar, maka Slytherin bukan kasar lagi namanya. Mereka tidak rela digolkan oleh sebuah tim yang bahkan tidak punya Beater. Sementara matahari meninggi, permainan mereka menjadi brutal.

Tak ada waktu untuk _time-out_. Ron memang kapten, tapi dia terlalu sibuk menghadang Quaffle-Quaffle tajam Slytherin dan tak banyak bicara, bahkan ketika penonton mulai menyanyikan _Weasley Raja Kami_ lagi. Angelina terbang ke mana-mana, berteriak keras-keras dengan hidung berdarah, "Kuncinya adalah bertahan! Kita harus bertahan! Usahakan jangan jatuh jika ada Blud—"

Sebuah Bludger dari Crabbe membungkamnya di udara, tapi dia mencoba terbang lurus. Di kejauhan, Katie terbang oleng, namun memegang Quaffle dengan mantap. Ketiga Chaser itu terbang beriringan, lelah dan pusing, namun gigih menghadang barisan Slytherin…

"Yak—gerakan yang spektakuler dari Chaser Spinnet!" kata Lee. "Bletchley kemasukan gol lagi, seratus tiga puluh-tiga puluh untuk Slytherin. Masih berjarak seratus angka, tapi kita bisa melihat tim Gryffindor sudah berjuang mati-matian…"

Perjuangan tim Gryffindor untuk mencetak gol sebanyak mungkin memang harus dibayar dengan banyak penalti. Ginny Weasley si Seeker kini ikut-ikutan para Chaser, menabrak sebanyak mungkin pemain Slytherin untuk mencegah mereka mencetak gol. Ron berhasil menyelamatkan gawang beberapa kali, menggertakkan gigi, mencoba menghalau ejekan-ejekan penonton dari telinganya.

Meskipun masih jauh, setidaknya skor mereka sudah seratus lima puluh-delapan puluh. Gryffindor mengejar, bertekad kuat untuk menang. Tapi semangat yang tiba-tiba itu tidak bertahan lama juga.

Kedua Beater Slytherin yang lebih mirip troll itu menyongsong sebuah Bludger dan mengayunkan pemukul mereka bersamaan—melakukan taktik Dopplebeater Defence.

Dan si Bludger, mendapat kekuatan dari dua Beater sekaligus, terbang sepanjang lapangan dan menghantam kepala Angelina Johnson, yang langsung terjatuh dari sapunya ke tanah, belasan meter di bawahnya.

Pingsan.

Ron berputar lemas di Area Cetak Skor. Sepertinya memang sudah tak ada harapan lagi bagi tim mereka.

.

-xXx-

.

"Teganya Anda!" teriak Hermione dengan bibir berdarah. "Teganya menjerumuskan rekan sendiri dan membuatnya tertangkap!"

Snape mengunci pintu kelas dari dalam, sementara Umbridge—yang sudah sadar—kini berteriak-teriak di luar, ditingkahi suara-suara kesakitan Lucius Malfoy. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dari ekspresi Snape: dia tidak diam dan dingin seperti biasanya, namun kini jelas kemarahan menyala-nyala dari kedua mata hitamnya.

"Kau memang bodoh sekali, Potter," geramnya.

"Anda yang membuat Snuffles tertangkap," teriak Harry, meronta dari ikatannya yang sekeras tambang. "Anda melapor kepada Menteri Sihir!"

"Buat apa aku melakukan itu?" bentak Snape.

"Kalau begitu siapa lagi?" jawab Hermione separo-menangis, talinya mengiris lengannya sampai terluka. "Semuanya sudah jelas, kan! Snuffles dibawa ke _ruang bawah tanah_, ke tempat Anda!"

Snape tampak gusar bukan kepalang. Dia mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan menghunusnya seperti pedang.

"Granger… kau sama bodohnya dengan Potter. _Jaga mulutmu!_"

DUAR.

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan berasap dari arah Snape. Selama sepersekian detik Harry mengira Snape-lah yang membuat ledakan, tapi kemudian ada suara teriakan, dan wajah Umbridge muncul begitu saja dari kepulan asap.

Rupanya orang-orang di luar pintu telah meledakkan pintu kelas Ramuan dalam usaha mereka menerjang masuk.

"Diam di tempat, semuanya!" Malfoy berseru, rambutnya berantakan.

"Fudge sudah datang," Macnair mengumumkan dengan nada kebanggaan yang aneh. "Tinggal membawa anjing itu kepadanya!"

"Snape, angkat si Padfoot!" seru Umbridge memerintah.

Snape sama sekali tidak bereaksi; dia melempar pandang jijik kepada si wanita gemuk bergaun _pink_ itu.

"Setelah kau meledakkan pintu kelasku," bisiknya muak, "dan setelah kau mengotori ruang bawah tanahku dengan buronan, kau berani _memerintah_ku?"

Umbridge tampak seperti baru saja ditampar. "Ya, aku memerintahmu, Severus Snape, sebagai Kepala Sekolah, Asisten Senior Menteri, dan Inkuisitor Agung Hogwarts. Sekarang, kerjakan, atau kau kupecat!"

Snape kelihatannya sudah mau meledak.

"Aku tidak akan menerima perintah apa-apa darimu—kau—!"

Kalimat selanjutnya tidak terdengar; namun lagi-lagi ledakan keras membahana di ruang bawah tanah. Harry dan Hermione melindungi wajah dan tubuh mereka dari asap tebal dan batu-batu yang melayang. Di hadapan mereka, orang-orang masih bergerak.

Apakah _benar_ yang mereka saksikan itu?

Macnair dan Lucius Malfoy sudah menghilang dalam reruntuhan, kaki-kaki lemas mereka menjulur dari balik asap. Namun Snape dan Umbridge sedang bertarung, cahaya-cahaya warna-warni tampak menyabet dan menusuk keluar dari tongkat sihir masing-masing, keduanya tampak sangat jengkel kepada yang lain.

Snape menoleh sekilas kepada mereka dan berteriak, "AMBIL TONGKATMU, GRANGER!"

Harry melihat tongkatnya dan tongkat Hermione bergeletakan di lantai, terlepas dari tangan Macnair yang menyerobotnya tadi. Sulit sekali berguling dengan tali mengikat seluruh tubuh mereka, tapi Sirius-lah yang bergerak, menyeret tubuhnya yang terikat dan menyambar tongkat-tongkat itu dengan moncongnya yang dibuat bisu.

"Bagus, Padfoot!" teriak Harry.

"Lekas, Harry!" kata Hermione panik. "Pertandingan sudah berlangsung lama, dan aku jamin mereka semua sudah nyaris gugur di lapangan!"

Setelah berkata begitu, dia tampak ngeri dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Mereka segera melepas tali dengan sihir, dan mengembalikan gonggongan Sirius ke mulut anjing itu. Harry melirik Hermione, yang tampaknya mengerti mereka harus melakukan apa. Hermione mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. "Hitungan ketiga, Harry. Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

"_Stupefy!_"

Sirius menyalak keras; Umbridge berteriak dan terjatuh ke reruntuhan kelas Ramuan. Tinggal Snape berdiri terengah di ambang pintu yang telah meledak, rambut hitamnya berantakan.

"Terimakasih, Sir," kata Harry, tak berani memandang Snape.

Snape sama sekali tidak tersenyum, dia malah mengernyit memandang si anjing. "Lain kali kau akan membayar kerusakan yang kaubuat terhadap ruang kelasku, Potter."

Hermione dan Harry saling pandang dan nyengir. Dan detik berikutnya, gonggongan Padfoot menyadarkan mereka akan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Hermione berseru, "Oh, tunggu apa lagi, Harry? Kita harus kembali ke pertandingan!"

.

-xXx-

.

"Seratus enam puluh-delapan puluh untuk Slytherin," suara Lee terdengar lemas dan tak sadar bahwa komentarnya didengarkan oleh semua orang di lapangan Quidditch. "Dan Chaser Johnson masih pingsan di pinggir lapangan—sebentar lagi Chaser Harper pasti akan mencetak gol—nah, benar kan…"

"Oh, Harry, pertandingannya pasti mengerikan sekali!" Hermione menutup wajahnya, tak berani melihat dari ruang ganti keluar lapangan. Suara riuh penonton sudah sangat dekat. Harry sedang berjibaku dengan lemari untuk mengambil Firebolt-nya dan Comet milik Sirius.

"Tenang, Hermione, masih tertinggal delapan puluh angka," balasnya pelan sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Siap, Sirius?"

Si anjing hitam besar menggonggong, duduk di atas sapu.

Harry menatap angkasa dan tribun-tribun sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baik, satu, dua, tiga!"

BRAK!

Hermione memekik kaget. Pintu baru saja menjeblak terbuka.

"Itu dia! Si buronan!" suara Macnair membahana di dalam ruang ganti.

"_Kejar dia!_"

Terlambat. Harry dan Sirius telah menjejak di sapu-sapu mereka dan terbang ke tengah lapangan Quidditch, jauh meninggalkan ruang ganti pemain.

"Hei, lihat! Apa itu?" seru Lee bersemangat. "Anggota terakhir tim Gryffindor telah kembali—itu si Seeker Potter dan si Beater Padfoot!"

Seakan ada yang menyuntikkan semangat di seluruh lapangan, penonton yang tadinya ogah-ogahan mendadak bersorak riuh-rendah. Baik anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor maupun Slytherin tampak terkejut—Alicia dan Katie memberondongi Harry sambil berteriak-teriak, "_Akhirnya kalian datang! Kita sudah nyaris mati!_"

"Berpencar, berpencar," kata Harry. "Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan."

Ginny terbang menghampirinya dengan wajah antusias meskipun penuh lebam. Harry tersenyum dan melempar pemukul kepadanya. "Aku tahu kau sudah sangat bernafsu melempari mereka dengan Bludger."

Di podium komentator, Lee berseru-seru girang. "Perubahan besar terjadi terhadap susunan pemain di tim Gryffindor pada pertandingan final ini! Harry Potter akan bermain kembali sebagai Seeker, dan si Weasley wanita akan menjadi Beater, bersama si anjing hitam Padfoot! Sungguh harapan besar bagi tim Gryffindor!"

Mereka seperti diberi bahan bakar dalam sekejap. Pertandingan yang tidak imbang tadi mendadak seakan tidak pernah terjadi; penonton riuh-rendah menyambut bintang lapangan mereka kembali, Chaser-Chaser Gryffindor melesat di angkasa dengan kecepatan mengerikan, menghindari pemain-pemain Slytherin yang murka—di ujung lapangan, Harry bertatapan dengan Draco Malfoy, yang tampak luar biasa marah dan memukul gagang sapunya.

"YAK—kita lihat atraksi fantastis dari Beater Padfoot tadi terhadap Keeper Bletchley!" seru Lee histeris, suaranya ditingkahi jeritan-jeritan anak-anak Gryffindor. "Chaser Spinnet menukik kencang—dan gol untuk Gryffindor!"

Harry melirik ke ujung bawah lapangan. Tampak Angelina Johnson telah sadar dari pingsannya, dan menyambar sapunya dengan tergesa. Harry masih terus terbang dan menyipitkan mata ke seluruh arena pertandingan, mencari Snitch… Perasaannya sudah sedikit lebih baik karena mereka tidak datang terlalu lama dan membuat tim mereka semakin jatuh. Ginny Weasley tampak bahagia setelah memegang pemukul lagi, dia meluapkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memukul Bludger, ingin balas dendam, mungkin…

"Warrington memegang bola," ujar Lee pelan. "Oh, Quaffle-nya jatuh, ditangkap oleh Chaser Johnson, yang baru memasuki lapangan—ayo, Angelina! Dia memasuki Area Cetak Skor dan GOL LAGI—seratus enam puluh-seratus sepuluh untuk Gryffindor sekarang—dan _demi Merlin, APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI?_"

Harry terkesiap.

Di bawah sana, tepat dari arah ruang ganti, berdiri beberapa orang yang dikenali Harry sebagai para pengejarnya tadi: Umbridge, Macnair, dan Lucius Malfoy. Mereka mengacung-acungkan tinju ke arah Harry. Namun itu belum semua. Di sana juga ada Cornelius Fudge, yang tampak mengerutkan kening, dan Harry melihat apa yang ada di tangan Macnair dan Umbridge…

"Mereka mau apa?" seru Ginny dari sebelah Harry. "Si Macnair bawa sapu!"

"Tak mungkin—mereka mau mengejar Padfoot dengan naik sapu!" teriak Ron dari tiang gol.

Penonton berseru-seru marah ketika Umbridge dan Macnair _benar-benar_ menjejak sapu mereka dan terbang masuk ke lapangan. Mau apa lagi mereka sekarang? Mengacaukan pertandingan final antar-asrama yang sedang seru-serunya begini?

Lee sudah berdiri di podium dan berteriak-teriak kepada megafonnya. "Saya tak ingat tim Gryffindor punya anggota cadangan lain yang akan menempati posisi Beater, tapi ini perbuatan yang mengacaukan pertandingan Quidditch! Pak Menteri, Anda berdiri di sana, kenapa tidak mencegahnya?"

"Fudge ingin Padfoot ditangkap!" jerit Alicia marah. "Berani-beraninya mereka masuk ke pertandingan!"

"Ginny, _pukul Bludger ke arah si Umbridge_!" teriak Katie sengit.

Harry tak sempat berkomentar, karena Umbridge sudah terbang ke arahnya dan sekarang berusaha menyambar ekor sapunya. Dia terpaksa menukik dan menghindari serombongan Chaser Slytherin; sementara Umbridge berteriak-teriak di angkasa, "Menyerahlah, Potter! Toh anjing tersayangmu pasti akan berakhir di Azkaban!"

"Menjauhlah dariku!" bentak Harry.

Sementara, kedua tim sudah pulih dari kekagetan masing-masing dan kini kembali melanjutkan pertandingan. "Chaser Bell menabrak Chaser Montague karena ia didorong oleh si orang itu—siapa namanya? Oh, Macnair, dari Kementerian Sihir—Quaffle jatuh, kembali ditangkap Chaser Bell, menghindari Bludger dari Beater Goyle, menabrak Umbridge, dan membidik—gol untuk Gryffindor! Yah, saya rasa Beater Padfoot sedang agak sibuk sekarang…"

Mereka menyaksikan pertandingan Quidditch paling ramai dan paling kacau-balau sepanjang sejarah olahraga sihir. Tadi, pertandingan dimulai dengan satu tim tidak punya Beater dan sangat kasar; kini, ada dua orang muncul entah dari mana, berusaha menangkapi anggota-anggota tim, mengekori sapu Beater tim itu, bahkan tampak ingin sekali membunuh Seeker-nya…

"Enyahlah, Umbridge!" Suara-suara marah terus membahana dari tribun. Anak-anak Gryffindor melempari Umbridge dan Macnair dengan apa pun yang mereka miliki—dan pertandingan terus bergerak, gol susul-menyusul, Bludger berseliweran, Harry dan Sirius masih berkelebat ke seluruh lapangan, dikejar-kejar dengan brutal oleh Macnair dan Umbridge.

"Beater Weasley berhasil menjatuhkan Chaser Montague! Keeper Weasley bisa lebih tenang—hei, Quaffle-nya nyangkut di sapu Macnair—ditangkap oleh Bell, yang terbang ke arah berlawanan—dia akan mencetak gol—Seeker Malfoy melesat di atasnya, oh tidak—Malfoy benar-benar melesat—!"

Hati Harry mencelos. Dia sudah melihat apa yang dilihat Malfoy. Ada Snitch di sisi kiri lapangan.

"Beater Padfoot berhasil memukul Bludger ke arah Malfoy! Meskipun dia masih ditempeli orang menyebalkan itu—Malfoy tidak terjatuh, dia terus terbang—Seeker Potter menyusul, sapunya ditarik oleh Umbridge, pasti berat sekali, ya—lebih cepat lagi, Harry!"

Telinga Harry berdengung. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-teman setimnya, siapa yang mencetak gol, apa yang dikomentari Lee—angin berhembus memekakkan telinga, dan Umbridge masih berusaha menjatuhkannya dari sapu, lebih parah dari dua Bludger sekaligus. Wanita berjubah _pink_ itu mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

"Mati kau, Potter!"

"TIDAK!" teriak Harry.

"_Stupefy!_" seru Umbridge.

Detik-detik yang sangat menentukan itu terasa berlangsung lambat. Harry mengulurkan lengannya ke depan wajah Malfoy, kepada Snitch yang berkilauan, dan sorakan riuh gegap gempita membelah angkasa—Mantra Bius Umbridge meleset dan malah membuat pingsan Draco Malfoy.

Tak tahan lagi, Lee Jordan melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Dia mendapatkan Snitch-nya! Kita menang! DUA RATUS ENAM PULUH-SERATUS DELAPAN PULUH UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Peluit tanda akhir pertandingan ditiup. Dan lapangan Quidditch meledak.

Benar-benar meledak—secara harfiah—mendadak ada lubang besar di tanah di salah satu Area Cetak Skor. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Beberapa anak menjerit.

"Itu si Macnair!" teriak Ron, sudah tiba di sisi Harry, sebelah matanya seperti sembab habis dipukuli. "Dia pasti mau menyerang Snuffles, Harry!"

Seluruh anggota tim mendarat serabutan—lalu berlari menuju pusat ledakan. Tapi tak hanya itu yang terjadi—karena pertandingan sudah usai, berbondong-bondong seluruh murid Hogwarts turun dari tribun dan membanjir masuk lapangan, berteriak-teriak.

"KITA MENANG! Gryffindor menang!"

Tak ada lagi yang tahu apa persisnya yang terjadi—hiruk-pikuk karena tim mereka baru menang ternyata mengalahkan rasa penasaran terhadap ledakan barusan. Mendadak Harry mendapati dirinya diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan dilempar ke udara oleh anak-anak Gryffindor yang gembira, dan di tengah kehebohan itu, dia mendengar tawa Ron yang membahana.

"Harry! Kaulihat di sana itu? Hahaha!"

"Astaga!" terdengar seruan Hermione, yang baru memasuki lapangan dan menekap mulutnya.

Harry menyaksikan adegan yang ditunjuk Ron dan tak bisa mencegah kepalanya untuk menggeleng prihatin. "Dia pantas menerimanya. Dia membuat sapuku jungkir-balik."

Ternyata kerumunan penonton yang sejak tadi marah telah berlari menuju Umbridge dan Macnair, dan mengerubuti mereka seperti lebah-lebah murka. Harry tidak bisa melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada mereka, tapi pemandangan itu cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa kedua pegawai Kementerian itu sedang tersudut dan terinjak-injak oleh kaki-kaki murid. Samar-samar terdengar jeritan-jeritan Umbridge, "_Aku Inkuisitor Agung kalian! Kalian semua akan dihukum!_"

"Pertandingan yang habis-habisan ya, Potter."

"Profesor."

Profesor McGonagall menatap Harry dengan topi yang miring. "Kau membuat hampir separo staf guru terkena serangan jantung. Dan kami kaget sekali mendengar kabar bahwa anjing kita akan ditangkap."

"Bagaimana Snuffles?" tanya Ron segera.

"Dia sudah dibawa pergi oleh Tonks segera setelah mendarat, ketika tak ada yang memperhatikan," ujar Profesor McGonagall, tidak tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mengambil risiko sangat besar dengan memasukkannya ke dalam timmu, Potter."

Harry menunduk. "Kami memang sedang kekurangan Beater, Profesor…"

Profesor McGonagall menyeringai sekilas. "Sebagai Kepala Asrama dan anggota Orde, aku melarangmu untuk memasukkan Snuffles ke tim Quidditch lagi musim depan. Dan karena kondisinya yang dalam bahaya, dia tidak akan berdiri bersamamu di podium itu untuk memegang Piala Quidditch."

Harry mengiyakan dengan sangat pelan.

Setelah Profesor McGonagall pergi, Hermione menepuk lengan Harry. Wajahnya masih kotor karena perkelahian di ruang bawah tanah tadi. "Tersenyumlah, Harry, kita menang! Kau berhasil! Kita dapat piala!"

"Tapi aku membuat seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Padfoot itu Animagus."

Ron menghela napas sedih. "Dia menciptakan sejarah baru, kan? _Si Anjing Hitam di Atas Sapu Terbang_. Memang sih, setelah ini dia harus mengurung diri di Grimmauld Place tiap hari."

Tiba-tiba Harry teringat sesuatu. "Siapa ya, yang mengadukan Snuffles ke Menteri Sihir?"

"Oh, itu," kata Hermione suram. "Aku mendengarnya di ruang ganti tadi. Rita Skeeter orangnya, Harry."

"Si kumbang _itu_?" teriak Ron kaget.

Hermione mengangguk. "Rupanya dia masih tetap bertransformasi jadi kumbang dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kita tiap latihan Quidditch," dia tampak merana sekali, "salahku, Harry! Aku melepaskan dia akhir tahun lalu, dan dia bisa kembali terbang ke mana-mana untuk meliput berita!"

"Kita laporkan saja dia, bukankah kau dan dia sudah membuat perjanjian?" kata Ron sengit. "Dia akan masuk Azkaban karena menjadi Animagus Tak-Terdaftar!"

"Rupanya dia telah dijamin oleh Fudge karena melaporkan berita penting 'Padfoot adalah Sirius Black'. Tak ada gunanya. Dia dalam perlindungan."

"Keparat!" teriak Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

Angelina menghampiri mereka dengan bingung, jubah merahnya berkibar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Harry, kapten harus naik ke podium dan mengangkat pialanya!"

Harry, Ron dan Hermione saling pandang.

"Lupakan semuanya untuk sementara, eh, Sobat?" ujar Ron akhirnya.

Harry membalasnya dengan cengiran kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Dia berjalan naik ke podium bersama Ron. Dan ketika dia menyentuh piala emas itu, dengan sorak kegirangan anggota-anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor, dan Ron dan Hermione yang memeluknya sambil berteriak-teriak—dia telah melewati hari yang sangat spektakuler dan takkan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

"Selamat kepada tim Gryffindor!" seru Lee kepada Harry dengan suara serak karena kebanyakan menjerit-jerit sebagai komentator.

Saat Piala Quidditch itu diangkat bersama-sama ke udara, hanya satu hal yang terbayang di benak Harry, satu kalimat yang meluncur dari lidah orang yang sangat disayanginya di dunia ini.

"_Kau bermain Quidditch sehebat ayahmu, Harry._"

Dan Harry merasa bangga sekali, karena telah bermain di lapangan bersama Beater terkuat yang pernah bermain bersama ayahnya, James Potter. Dan bahwa dia adalah kapten tim yang pemainnya akan melegenda dan dicatat di buku-buku sejarah dan terus diperbincangkan… Sesosok Beater yang sangat unik dan tangguh…

…si anjing hitam di atas sapu terbang.

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

Buat semua yang bertanya-tanya kenapa endingnya begitu cepat, itu karena saya menyesuaikan sama musim pertandingan di Hogwarts sendiri, yang mau nggak mau harus berakhir setelah pertandingan final. Dan status Sirius Black adalah buronan, jadi dia gak mungkin jadi pemain permanen. Itu menurut pemikiran saya sih. *melempar pandang mohon maaf*

Oh, dan pasti akan banyak protes, kenapa susunan anggota tim semuanya kacau? Kenapa Rita Skeeter muncul lagi di tahun kelima? Kenapa Lucius Malfoy masih anggota dewan (kan dia sudah dipecat di tahun kedua)? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, jawabannya sederhana: karena ide dasar cerita ini sudah AU, dan seluruh bumbu yang bisa ditulis akan ditambahkan, meskipun tidak sesuai kronologi canon. Mohon dimaklumi.

Yah, semoga ada yang mau review :)


End file.
